


Киллер

by Tetis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetis/pseuds/Tetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне появился охотник на альф...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1226379

Это очень дорогой номер отеля Park Plaza County Hall London*. Наверное, самый дорогой. Правда, в нем не наблюдалось ни золоченых, хрупких «Людовиков», ни пышных бархатных портьер, ни хрустальных люстр немыслимых конструкций. Никакого «ампира». Холодный скандинавский минимализм, слегка смягченный теплым кофейным цветом натурального дерева. Все прочее – матовый металл, голубоватое и черное стекло, «грубый» лен диванов… И да, зеркала. Много зеркал – стены, потолок… Даже пол в ванной комнате выложен черной зеркальной плиткой, создавая иллюзию хождения по водной глади… Строго, просто, очень дорого.  
Ну, и конечно «Лондонский глаз»**, бесстыдно заглядывающий в незашторенные окна пентхауса…

Пейзаж за огромным, от пола до потолка, окном не добавлял тепла. Обычный лондонский день, в меру хмурый, ветреный, стучащий в стекло мелким дождем…  
От одного этого казалось, что в комнате начали сгущаться сумерки, и потянуло сыростью…  
Но, конечно же, это было всего лишь ощущение, и мужчину, стоящего у этого окна оно не обманывало.

Высокий, широкоплечий, с красивой линией скул, холодными светло-серыми глазами и абсолютно-белыми волосами, стянутыми на затылке. Он смотрел на город под ногами и, засунув одну руку в карман отлично сидящих по шикарной фигуре брюк, в другой держал пузатый бокал с коньяком.

Взгляд рассеянно скользнул по крышам зданий внизу, по стальным конструкциям построек, по машинам и людям, снующим в провале улиц. Он задумчиво покачивал бокал по кругу, перекатывая темный напиток по стенкам, согревая его в широкой ладони.

Советник при После Норвегии в Великобритании Свен Андерсон прибыл в Лондон на Международный конгресс по вопросам разработки возобновляемых ресурсов энергетики.

Шел третий день заседаний. Переговоры были тяжелыми и продвигались с трудом. Каждый шаг вперед постоянно натыкался на нежелание ведущих держав тратить такие большие средства на переход от ресурсо-сжигаемых способов производства энергии к возобновляемым. Тем более во времена кризиса… В который раз достигнутые компромиссы вновь сдавали позиции и вновь делали два шага назад. Процесс затягивался и это выматывало.

Поэтому, видимо в качестве бонуса от принимающей стороны, его, Андерсона, сегодня ждал приятный вечер в обществе крайне необычного гостя.

Именно этого гостя готовился встретить высокий, стройный скандинав, медленно потягивавший коньяк возле окна своего пентхауса. Напиток приятно обжигал язык и горло, согревал пищевод и сворачивался теплым клубком где-то в области солнечного сплетения.

Вечер обещал быть незабываемым…

 

Тихо пропел телефон на маленьком столике. Мужчина нажал кнопку громкой связи.

\- Мистер Андерсон? – очень приятный голос девушки с ресепшена наполнил комнату. – К Вам посетитель.

\- Да, пропустите. – Андерсон был в приподнятом настроении, и ему хотелось быть приятным. – Пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, мистер Андерсон.

Он практически увидел, как она улыбается и нажал «отбой».

В номер пентхауса вел отдельный лифт и Свен услышал, как заработал его мотор. Минута, две, три. Раздался переливчатый сигнал и зеркальные двери разошлись.

Андерсон смотрел, как в холл шагнул невысокий, скромно одетый человек довольно крепкого сложения. Ничего особенного – слегка загорелая кожа, светлые (конечно, не настолько светлые, как у него, а цвета спелой пшеницы) короткие волосы, немного растрепанные и влажные от дождя. Это ему удивительно шло.

Он улыбнулся, слегка склонив голову набок. Веселые, синие глаза смотрели просто и с легким смущением.

Гость нравился. Очень нравился. Андерсон сделал два шага навстречу, и в тот же миг замер на месте, едва не раздавив бокал, который чудом не выпал из руки.

Запах, что коснулся его, вдруг ставших особо чувствительными, ноздрей был так резко сладок и так возбуждающе прян, что сомнений не оставалось – его гостем был омега.  
Взрослый, зрелый омега, совершенно готовый к коитусу.

Альфа в Андерсоне среагировал раньше человеческого мозга, и утробное рычание, помимо воли вырвавшееся из его горла, мало походило на человеческую речь.  
Услышав свой голос как бы со стороны, усилием воли он внутренне цыкнул на свои инстинкты и, наконец, поставил бокал на стол.

Омега остановился от него в нескольких шагах, слегка настороженно приподняв бровь. Он тоже, без сомнения, почувствовал самца, но удивило его не это, а настолько откровенная реакция на его появление. Он молчал, не смея заговорить первым, и улыбка его потускнела, вдруг став робкой, почти еле заметной.

Свен понял и подошел сам.

\- Все в порядке, - объяснил он, ласково заглядывая в глубокие, синие глаза. – Меня просто не предупредили… Но я рад.

Он был выше на целую голову и гораздо шире в плечах. Но отчего-то ноги его вдруг стали ватными, а руки сами потянулись к застежке на куртке гостя.

Медленно он повел язычок молнии вниз, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от лица визави. Тишину нарушил легкий треск, и полы куртки разошлись. Свен потянул их в стороны, за спину гостя, спуская с плеч и, одновременно, придвигаясь к нему ближе.  
С тихим шорохом куртка легла к ногам.  
Взгляд не прервался, только гость теперь смотрел на хозяина номера снизу вверх, слегка запрокинув голову, не улыбался, а глаза его заволокла сладкая дымка. Он молчал. Он так сексуально молчал!..

\- Как тебя зовут? – слегка растягивая слова, наконец, спросил хозяин, пропуская одну руку парню за спину и осторожно притягивая его к себе.

От прикосновения подушечки пальцев начало ощутимо покалывать. Зародившаяся в них горячая волна скользнула по ладони, обжигая податливое тело под рубашкой, пробежала по плечу, и через позвоночник ударила в пах. Возбуждение откликнулось с такой силой, что варяг с трудом подавил стон и почувствовал почти болезненную тесноту в идеально-сидящих брюках.

Теперь он просто нависал, как лев над добычей, почти касаясь лица гостя своими губами.

\- Джон… - выдохнул тот прямо в эти губы.

\----------------------------

* Park Plaza County Hall London – дорогой отель в центре Лондона.

** «Лондонский глаз» или London Eye или - одно из крупнейших и самых современных колёс обозрения в мире, круглосуточно украшающее собой южный берег Темзы.


	2. Chapter 2

То, что происходило в номере дальше, напоминало легкое помешательство.

Нарочито медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, Свен расстегивал на Джоне рубашку. Спустил ее с плеч, оставив висеть на запястьях.   
Осторожно, словно примериваясь, пробуя на вкус, поцеловал сначала плечо, потом ключицу, шею…  
Джон жмурился и рвано дышал полуоткрытым ртом. Тело его обмякло под горячей рукой, обнимавшей под спину, подстраивалось под ласку. От легчайшего, невесомого движения пальцев, он покачивался то вправо, то влево, поводя плечами в такт какой-то, слышимой только им двоим, музыке…

Поцелуи на его шее становились все смелее, все требовательнее. Вот уже и первый след заалел в ложбинке между ключицами, и тут же боль от него была стерта влажным языком. Вскоре за первым, целая дорожка отметин пролегла по обнаженной груди, покрывая прохладную пока еще кожу, надолго задержавшись на затвердевших сосках.

Джон застонал, подался вперед бедрами, коснувшись пахом тела Свена. Было ли это случайно или намеренно, но норвежец утробно рыкнув, одним движение сдернул рубашку у омеги с рук. Кожу обожгло, и Джон зашипел сквозь зубы. Но вот широкая ладонь легла ему на затылок, и шипение утонуло в накрывших его губах.

Жадно, влажно язык ворвался в горячий рот. Прошел по кромке ровных, гладких зубов, по деснам, нёбу…  
Джон выдохнул и закинул руки альфе на плечи. Андерсон, пьянея от плывущего запаха непереносимого желания, с большим трудом оторвался от манящего тела. Он снова заглянул в синие, помутневшие глаза. Улыбнулся тому, что увидел в них. Бережно провел тыльной стороной ладони по пылающей щеке своего, теперь уже точно СВОЕГО омеги и тихо, как ребенка, поцеловал его в губы.

Аккуратно, как хрупкую игрушку, он легко поднял его на руки и понес в спальню.

Снежноволосый, рослый викинг со светлой от рождения кожей и глазами цвета северного моря, казался холодным, лишенным сантиментов, как природа его родины.

Да, ему до одури хотелось просто завалить на кровать это податливое тело, звенящее от возбуждения, ткнуть его лицом в подушку и взять быстро, грубо, пережить яркость мгновенной разрядки, обжигающие, выносящие мозг волны оргазма, услышать крики и стоны, которые сглотнет его постель. Хотелось всего и сию же минуту. 

Этого хотел альфа, брутальный самец, владеющий сейчас его сущностью. Яростное, животное начало, почти сведенное с ума резким запахом омежьей смазки.  
Но… Человеческая составляющая его души, заглянувшая во влажную синеву, хотела иного…

Свен бережно уложил омегу спиной на шоколадные простыни огромной, двуспальной кровати. Неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждым моментом, он снял с Джона оставшуюся одежду, перемежая каждое действие легкими поцелуями, впитывая в себя выражение его лица при каждом таком прикосновении.  
Полностью обнаженное тело, одетое только в загар, восхитительно смотрелось на темном шелке.

Джон позволил себя раздевать так, как этого хотелось хозяину, медленно и мучительно приятно. Обманчиво расслабленное тело уже горело от нестерпимой жажды близости.  
Каждое касание теплых и, он с удивлением отметил, таких мягких пальцев, вызывало болезненные уколы удовольствия. Накатывал невесомый озноб, и Джон шумно втягивал носом воздух, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову.

Его беззащитное горло выражало крайнюю покорность главенствующей сейчас альфе. Эта шея стала неодолимым магнитом, и Свен не смог себе отказать прочертить по ней языком влажную дорожку.

Затем он отстранился и оценил произведенный эффект. Эффект был потрясающим – Джон судорожно закусил губу, тело его напряглось, прорисовывая мышцы под золотистой кожей, а ноги согнулись в коленях.  
В воздухе совершенно осязаемо заискрило электричество, а воздух стал тягучим и обжигающим. Казалось, что вдыхаешь огонь.

Терпеть дольше недоставало сил. Прозрачный омежий сок оставлял на простынях лишающие воли следы. Тела властно потребовали секса.

Андерсон быстро разделся сам, склонился к запрокинутому лицу и накрыл истерзанные губы своими.   
Глубоко, жарко, на вдохе.

Рука начала слепое путешествие по груди, животу, дорожке коротких волосков, что ведет к паху, накрыла налитую кровью плоть. Джон вскрикнул в целующий его рот, и вцепился в простыню, комкая ткань в кулаках.  
Легко толкнув, Свен заставил колени разойтись, легко сместился, занимая место между напряженных бедер.

Омега стонал и метался под его чувственными ласками где-то на пределе восприятия.  
Он так и не позволил себе прикоснуться к телу альфы. Но альфа сам, перехватив руку за запястье, заставил его ладонь опуститься на свой требующий внимания член.  
Пальцы послушно прошлись по всей его поверхности, нырнули под мошонку, вернулись обратно. Большой палец медленно обвел горячую головку, нежно погладил влажную борозду.  
Слишком горячо, слишком близко, слишком…

Норвежец завел руки Джону за голову. Джон всхлипнул и подался бедрами вверх. Тела соприкоснулись в самой горячей точке. В мозг ударила молния. Оставив джоновы руки в покое, Свен приподнял его бедра, подложив ладони под льнущие ягодицы, и, после секундной паузы, вошел в раскрывшийся бутоном, жаждущий анус.  
Он погрузился всего на половину длины, но тело под его руками выгнулось так, что хрустнули позвонки. Но и этот звук утонул в громком крике. Свен не мог бы точно сказать, чей из них именно это был крик. Ибо происходившее казалось почти сном.

Внутри было тесно, обжигающе горячо. Чувствовалось биение крови в венках и резкие мышечные сокращения. Все это рождало какой-то безумный ритм, и сердце начинало танцевать с ним в унисон…

Свен подождал, давая к себе привыкнуть, вышел, оставив во влажном лоне только тугую головку, а потом одним плавным движением погрузился в тело омеги до конца.  
Джон захлебнулся криком и распахнул глаза.

Свен Андерсон, несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, если не сказать, холодность, считал себя хорошим любовником, обычно чутко понимающим своего партнера в его желаниях и ответных реакциях.  
Но сейчас на него смотрели совершенно расфокусированные, невидящие глаза. Он тонул в огромных зрачках без радужек и ждал одобрения. Он, альфа, ждал одобрения от омеги!..

Джон облизнул распухшие губы и беззвучно попросил: «можно?»  
Андерсон не совсем понял, о чем он, но кивнул и начал плавные толчки. Джон задышал хрипло, рвано, будто между ними не осталось воздуха, потянулся руками, и тогда, наконец, Свен догадался, о чем тот просил. Он качнулся навстречу этим обнимающим рукам, не прекращая фрикций.

Толчок, вдох, стон, шепот… Самая прекрасная в мире музыка…

Мужчина ткнулся лицом Джону в шею, прикусил кожу на его плече… Горячие руки, сомкнувшиеся на его спине, тут же ответили глубокими царапинами.   
Свен плыл, не замечая ничего происходящего вокруг, пропустив момент, когда лицо Джона вдруг неуловимо сменило выражение, а глаза застыли неживой изморозью…

 

…

Тихо соскользнув с кровати, мужчина быстро оглянулся в поисках одежды.  
Спокойно и даже неторопливо натянул брюки и рубашку. Тщательно застегнул пуговицы и зашнуровал ботинки. Еще раз оглядел номер, легко, по пути подхватил куртку и вызвал лифт.

После радостного «дзинг» лифт бесшумно открылся, приглашая. Мужчина шагнул внутрь. Не поворачиваясь, нажал кнопку на панели, и двери сомкнулись за его спиной.

Хозяин номера не провожал его и не окликнул ни разу. 

Это сложно, если твоя голова вывернута под неестественным углом, и ты мертв.  
Стеклянные, бесцветные глаза потомка скандинавских викингов бессмысленно смотрели в окно, за которым по-прежнему плакало лондонское небо.


	3. Chapter 3

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять..  
Догадайся, где искать!

И фото. Скорчившееся тело на черном мокром асфальте. Яркая белизна совершенно голого человека…

\- Черт. Снова…

…

Тишину в квартире на Бейкер-Стрит 221b только что нарушил звук СМС и сигнал входящего файла.  
В сообщении – две строчки в стихах, в файле – фото. Пятый раз за месяц.

Шерлок Холмс, частный детектив со свободным графиком работы и формой мышления сродни пуле со смещенным центром тяжести, быстро просканировал глазами изображение, считывая мельчайшие детали. Совершенно ожидаемо нашел, что искал и возмущенно фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

\- Настолько элементарно… Это уже просто оскорбление…

Отправив погасший телефон в карман, он потянулся за пальто, ранее брошенным на спинку кресла.

На фотографии, рядом с телом, в лаково-чернеющей дождевой воде, отражались весьма примечательные окна весьма примечательного лондонского здания. Будь сейчас день – об это тело уже спотыкались бы прохожие. Но в три часа ночи… Была большая вероятность успеть до приезда полиции.

Шерлок быстро собрался и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, сбежал по лестнице в небольшую прихожую. Выйдя за дверь и оглядевшись в поисках такси, он запоздало подумал, что предупреждать домовладелицу о своем уходе не было смысла.

 

…

Дом, в который была превращена старая водонапорная башня на северо-западе Лондона, трудно было не узнать. Высокий, узкий, как школьный пенал, из серо-кофейного кирпича, с красными арками и стеклянным кубом роскошных апартаментов.*

Свет именно этих окон освещал сейчас тело человека, возле которого и стоял в эту минуту Шерлок.

\- Черт, - повторил он. Руки сами потянули из кармана полупустую сигаретную пачку. 

В памяти стыдливо всплыла мысль о коробке антитабачных пластырей на каминной полке в его гостиной, но тут же поспешно скрылась, едва резкий, специфический запах коснулся ставших вдруг очень чувствительных ноздрей детектива. Курить, конечно же, хотелось. Но сильнее теперь хотелось перебить сигаретным дымом этот сладковатый запах. 

«Омега! Черт, черт, черт!» - заметалось в голове.

Именно сейчас. Вторые сутки без сна, грязное, неприглядное дельце, что он только что закончил, нелепая, очередная ссора с братом. Моросящий дождь в этот перечень можно было уже не включать. 

И все же сетовать и вздыхать было некогда. Отпущенное ему время быстро истекало.   
С раздражением отбросив смятую пачку, Шерлок потянул из кармана пару медицинских перчаток и присел рядом с телом. 

Самое первое, что он выяснил – человек был жив. Мертвые омеги пахнут только смертью. А от этого шел яркий, стойкий запах полыни. А еще боли и страха.

Человек лежал на боку, подтянув колени и обхватив их руками. Прижатый к груди подбородок, лицо, почти скрытое спутанными, намокшими волосами, судорожно стиснутые пальцы… Не было, однако, видно ни следов крови, ни каких-либо явных повреждений костей…   
Пальцы осторожно пробежали по холодной коже, попытались разогнуть руки – безрезультатно – мышечный спазм, коснулись бедер, ануса, щиколоток…

Склонившись к самому лицу, детектив прислушался к редкому дыханию, прощупал на шее пульс. Достал крошечный фонарик, проверил реакцию зрачка, приподняв у омеги одно веко. 

Все это время, стараясь не дышать, прислушивался к своей внутренней реакции. Ну да, запах этого омеги ему определенно нравился. Более того теперь дышать им хотелось постоянно. Но какого-то особого возбуждения он все же не вызывал. 

С некоторым удовлетворением отметив этот факт, Шерлок облегченно выдохнул, поднялся и, стянув перчатки, достал телефон и набрал номер. На восьмом гудке ответил сонный голос: «Да»

\- Опять… Да… Нет… Живой… Откуда? Потом… Никого не бери… Нет, один! Иначе я не возьмусь за это дело… Я жду.

И отключился. 

Пожалел, что выбросил сигареты… Вздохнув, снял пальто, и накрыл им обнаженное тело. 

Лестрейду хватит двадцати минут, чтобы добраться. Он неплохой парень и очень неплохой полицейский. Для беты. И, что сейчас важнее всего, очень хороший друг. Но как все беты, очень наивный и доверчивый.  
Шерлок все равно не отказался бы от ЭТОГО. Пятый! Но на этот раз живой. Подарок!  
Но Лестрейд обязательно поверит и приедет один. Толпа недалеких копов для психически травмированного омеги – не лучшая идея. С их-то нестабильной психикой!

Шерлок читал его как книгу. Даже при беглом осмотре он не смог не заметить старых и свежих рубцов, синяков и кровоподтеков на светлой коже. Человека часто и сильно били: плеть, кнут, кулак, острый угол… ожоги… укусы электрошока… Черт! Бить омегу… А еще…

Позади него зашуршали шины. Хлопнула дверь.

\- Привет, - сухо прозвучало за спиной. 

Лестрейд сонный, помятый и очень хмурый протянул ему руку. Шерлок коротко пожал протянутую ладонь.

\- Омега, - констатировал инспектор, - живой?

\- А что, не чувствуешь? – криво усмехнулся детектив.

\- Нет, - пожал тот плечами. – А ты… чувствуешь?

В последнем слове явно проступил сарказм. Ого! Инспектор пытается шутить? Понятно, чье это влияние… Шерлок даже не удивился. Он знал.

\- Он жив и я его чувствую, - серьезно подтвердил он. – Запах слабый, пульс почти нитевидный. Ему что-то вкололи и у него шок.

Лестрейд наклонился к самой голове человека на земле, принюхался и почесал пятерней голову.

\- Ничего не чувствую. Я бы решил, что он мертв.

Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся.

\- Что, вызываю бригаду? – нехотя спросил он.

Шерлок не мигая смотрел ему в глаза и молчал. Долго. Грег мысленно застонал – он знал этот взгляд.

\- Нет, Шерлок. Ты не можешь забрать его. Это же улика…

\- Это человек, - поправил тот.

\- Хорошо, человек, - не стал спорить инспектор. – Пострадавший от рук преступников человек. Ему нужна медицинская помощь и больница…

\- Его добьет, - закончил за него детектив. – Я заберу его с собой.

\- Нет! – повысил голос Лестрейд. – С ума сошел? Ты не можешь…

\- Позвони Майкрофту, - перебил его Шерлок. И Лестрейд разом заткнулся, потому, что весь воздух у него словно разом покинул легкие.

\- Позвони, черт тебя дери, Майкрофту! – голос Шерлока упал до злого шепота. – Он в курсе.

Лестрейд с трудом сглотнул, обреченно поглядел на тело под пальто и, достав телефон, побрел в машине.

 

\--------------------  
* Тот самый дом:  
http://i081.radikal.ru/1212/34/4a55b7286ed2.jpg  
http://cdn.brosome.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Water-Tower-home-1.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Положа руку на сердце, Грег Лестрейд втайне надеялся, что домовладелица с Бейкер-Стрит 221В, миссис Хадсон, просто выгонит их ко всем чертям, увидев, ЧТО притащил Холмс-младший на этот раз. И они, все вместе, тихо, спокойно отправятся в больницу, или, скажем, в участок… Ну, как положено в таких случаях…

После телефонного разговора с Холмсом-старшим у него осталось неприятное, саднящее чувство недосказанности и не высказанного ему прямо недоверия.

Да, он должен разрешить Шерлоку забрать тело… Нет, не тело, а пострадавшего.  
Да, они будут жить на Бейкер-Стрит, и все формальности уже улажены.  
Нет, он не должен приставлять к дверям известного ему дома полицейский наряд.

И вообще, это дело не его, Грега, компетенции. И чем попусту тратить время, он должен в кратчайшие сроки вернуться домой, чтобы лично выслушать, что, по мнению члена Британского Правительства, ему «положено» делать по ночам.

В зеркало заднего вида инспектор наблюдал, как Шерлок разглядывает человека, чья голова покоилась на его коленях.

Если б не давнее и тесное знакомство с проявлениями темперамента неутомимого детектива, Лестрейд дал бы голову на отсечение, что на лице Шерлока однозначно читается чувство острой жалости и… нежности? Нет! Грег отрицательно помотал головой, прогоняя неуместное, смутное предположение.

А Шерлок действительно сидел и наблюдал. После того, как они втащили парня на заднее сиденье, тело, видимо, согревшись, как то сразу расслабилось и обмякло. С лица ушло мучительно напряжение, разгладились морщинки на лбу, скулы перестали так судорожно выступать, а закушенная нижняя губа получила свободу.  
Короткие, светлые волосы не закрывали глаз, и стало видно, что от ресниц на щеках залегли густые тени.

Двадцать пять–двадцать семь лет – прикинул сыщик навскидку. Так, двигался много – крепкие мышцы ощутимо проступали под загорелой кожей, ел немного, но и голодом его не морили. На руках – старые следы от наручников и веревок. Зажили давно, как минимум полгода-год назад. Да, и на щиколотке правой ноги двух-трех летняя потертость. Цепь? Ножные кандалы? Интересно… Подпольный бордель? Возможно. Это объяснило бы наличие шрамов и синяков. И самое интересное, на шее – едва заметный, свежий след от укола.

Кому потребовалось накачивать дурью избитого омегу и подбрасывать его, как рождественский подарок, детективному «маньяку»?

Вопрос первый. Кому?  
Вариант вырисовывался – его личный, уникальный антипод. 

Большой «М», в чьи игры он наигрался год назад. В результате этих «забав» город получил три взорванных офиса, четыре серийных убийства и два мошенничества в особо крупных размерах.

Шерлок носился, как гончая по всему Лондону и по окрестностям, таская за собой уже прекратившего всякое сопротивление, инспектора Лестрейда. Тому ничего не оставалось после того, как неуемный труженик переругался со всем Ярдом, работать транслятором его гениальных распоряжений.

В итоге, подрывника они поймали до взрыва четвертого объекта. Серийный убийца покончил с собой, беспощадно загнанный в угол на тупиковой ветке метро. А сеть дилеров, занимавшаяся крупными финансовыми аферами, в полном составе направилась в камеру временного содержания Скотланд-Ярда.

За все эти подвиги Грег заработал несколько синяков, нервное истощение и орден от правительства, а мистер «Мозговой штурм» наигрался до отвала.

В личной картотеке Шерлока Холмса под литерой «М» на первом месте числился преступный идеал Джеймс Мориарти, которому после всех событий прошедшего года удалось выйти сухим из воды. Ни одна нить от задержанных привести к нему так и не смогла.  
Дело было закрыто, но оставило неприятный осадок незавершенности.

И вот, опять…

Мориарти никогда не подписывал свои послания, но, как чрезвычайно творческая личность, имел крайне узнаваемый почерк своих деяний, и ЭТО было полностью в его стиле.

Вопрос второй. Зачем?..

Об этом Шерлок подумать не успел, так как машина остановилась возле двери дома 221В по Бейкер-Стрит.

Грег выключил двигатель и повернулся к Холмсу.

\- Может все же в больницу? – совсем безнадежно сделал он последнюю попытку.

Но детектив так довольно улыбнулся и стал до ужаса похож на известного кота из известной книги, что Грег мысленно застонал и полез из машины.

Шерлок так и не выпустил из рук свою «добычу», занося ее в дом, как молодожён счастливую новобрачную, заботливо обернув своим пальто.

Та же мысль, видимо очень некстати, посетила и миссис Хадсон, встретившую их в прихожей.

\- Миссис Хадсон, у Вас новый постоялец. – Проинформировал Холмс, уверенно направляясь в гостиную и укладывая свою ношу на диван.

\- Шерлок! – Слегка растерянно умилилась пожилая женщина. – Вас можно поздравить?

Лестрейд поперхнулся воздухом и застыл в дверях, Шерлок, сделав резкий поворот на пятках, пригвоздил ее своим фирменным взглядом а-ля «Вы что, идиот?».  
Грег отстраненно подумал: «Если он скажет это вслух, я его стукну»…

Но Шерлок не сказал.   
Он выдал самую обаятельную из своих улыбок.

\- Нет, нам нужны разные спальни. Если Вы ЭТО имели в виду.

Миссис Хадсон издала полузадушенный всхлип и поспешно скрылась в своей комнате.

Инспектор, наконец, отмер и, захлопнув входную дверь, проследовал за Шерлоком в гостиную.

За это время Холмс успел устроить нового соседа на диване, подложив ему под голову подушку с Юнион Джеком, и поменял свое пальто на плед, укрыв им пострадавшего до подбородка.

Лестрейд остановился в дверях, и устало вздохнул.

\- Это все-таки плохая идея…

\- Грег!

\- Ладно, разбирайся с Майкрофтом сам… - он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Я тебе могу помочь? Чем-нибудь?

Шерлок, рывшийся до этого в своих вещах на большом письменном столе, оторвался от этого увлекательного занятия и быстро кивнул. Слишком быстро…

\- Да! – Он так явно обрадовался, что Лестрейд успел пожалеть о своем предложении. – Одежда… м-м-м… Как ты думаешь, какой у него размер?

Он посмотрел на инспектора с такой надеждой, словно ждал от него какого-то откровения. 

\- Ну приблизительно?.. а-а… разберешься! – он помахал рукой в воздухе и снова углубился в раскопки. – Еще надо отправить кровь в Бартс, на анализ… Там, на камине, у черепа… Там все написано… И еще мне нужна твоя база по закрытым досье двух-трех летней давности… Позвони, пусть Донован приедет. Она самая толковая среди твоих… хм, сотрудников…

Слова выстреливали, как крупнокалиберный пулемет, сливаясь в какой-то гулкий фон.  
Лестрейд смотрел в бубнящую спину и понимал, что спать сегодня ему уже не придется. Он обреченно достал телефон и вышел в коридор.

\- Алло, Салли…

Он вернулся минут через десять и застал Шерлока, сидящим в кресле напротив дивана. Его локти стояли на коленях, а подбородок упирался на сомкнутые в замок кисти рук. Взгляд задумчиво всматривался омеге в лицо.

\- Шерлок, - тихо позвал Грег.

Тот поднял взгляд, и Лестрейд с изумлением прочитал в нем какое-то незнакомое, новое выражение.

\- М-м?

\- Шерлок, - повторил Грег. – Ты уверен, что можешь...

Он не смог закончить мысль. Уж больно деликатным было дело, и покраснел. Но Шерлок все понял и вздохнув, склонил голову на бок.

\- Грег, - начал он. – Да, я МОГУ находиться с ним в одном помещении и не наброситься в порыве сексуальных домогательств, как только ты выйдешь за порог. Тебя ЭТО беспокоит?

Он попал в точку. Инспектор покраснел еще гуще.  
Шерлок страдальчески закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Сколько можно верить сплетням и всем глупостям на счет альф и омег! Боже, куда катится мир! Ты же современный человек! – он вернул голову в исходное положение и уставился в Лестрейда сердито блестящими глазами. – Мы же не животные, чтобы спариваться на каждом шагу. Вот представь, ты в лифте с красивой женщиной. Ты что, набросишься на нее, как только закроется дверь?

Лестрейд часто заморгал и не ответил. Только мучительно наморщил лоб.

\- Ну ладно. Представь, ты – в лифте с Май…

\- Шерлок!! – Грег, наконец, не выдержал и замахнулся на детектива телефоном.

\- Так вот, – продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Все это сказки. И про непреодолимое влечение. И про безумный сексуальный марафон. 

У детектива был такой вид, словно он разговаривает с ребенком – он даже привычно сложил ладони домиком.

\- Да, мы отличаемся от бет. Физиологически. Мы чувствуем друг друга и биологическая совместимость у нас идеальная. И дети рождаются только у НАСТОЯЩИХ пар. Все ЭТО правда. Альфы – это доминирующие особи, сильные, умные, ОЧЕНЬ (он сделал паузу) умные защитники своих омег. Это инстинкт. А омеги – заботливые, эмоциональные. До смерти верные СВОЕЙ паре. А все остальное… - он махнул рукой, будто отметая шелуху. – Бред, выдумки. Да что я тебе рассказываю… Спроси у Майкрофта сам!

Лестрейд сник и тяжело уселся на стул возле окна.

\- Я спрашивал.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял одну бровь.

\- Правда?

Грег кивнул. Лицо его стало несчастным и усталым.

\- Правда. Он сказал, что меня это заботить не должно. Что альфы живут в браке не только с омегами…

\- И это правда… - начал Холмс-младший. 

Но тут раздался звонок в дверь. В прихожей послышался шум, кто-то быстро поднимался по лестнице.

\- Привет, чудик! – звонко прозвучало в гостиной. – Добрый вечер, шеф!

В дверях стояла темнокожая стройная девушка в короткой курточке, узких брюках и мокрых кроссовках. К руке она держала мотоциклетный шлем, а ее жесткие, похожие на пружинки волосы, были гладко зачесаны и стянуты на затылке резинкой, образуя забавный пушистый помпон.


	5. Chapter 5

\- И тебе доброй ночи, Салли, - Шерлок посмотрел через плечо, откинув голову.

Грег просто помахал рукой.

Салли повесила шлем на крючок возле двери, где пыталось сохнуть пострадавшее пальто Холмса. У пальто получалось плохо.

\- Где? – уже шепотом спросила сотрудница Ярда своего непосредственного начальника. Пошарила взглядом по комнате и, наткнувшись на диван, расплылась в улыбке. - Что, правда омежка? 

У нее было лицо ребенка, который под елкой в Рождество вместо нового свитера обнаружил живого розового слоника – восторг и недоверие.

Но радость быстро испарилась, и Салли стала похожа на маленькую черную фурию.

\- Что с ним? Что ты ему сделал? Шеф, он же…

Лестрейду к этому моменту уже так надоела это ночь вопросов, что он молча встал, подхватил с каминной полки плотно запечатанную пробирку, обернутую в листок бумаги, сунул ее Салли в руки, развернул подчиненную за плечи и подтолкнул к выходу.

\- В Бартс, - коротко, по-военному скомандовал он. – Отчет через час лично мне. Никому ни слова. Все.

Возмущенная Донован, пребывая в изумлении от краткости разговора, даже не посмела спорить, выходя за дверь.

\- Одежда, - напомнил Шерлок, не повернув головы.

\- Одежда! – послушно повторил инспектор, как эхо.

Шаги за дверью вернулись, в проеме появилась требовательная рука. Лестрейд молча снял с вешалки шлем. Рука вместе со шлемом исчезла, а шаги в третий раз протопали по лестнице. Хлопнула входная дверь и, наконец, все стихло.

\- Грег, - тихо произнес Шерлок, посмотрев на инспектора. – Где ты их берешь?..

Салли Донован вернулась через тридцать две минуты, злая, с большим бумажным свертком. Сверток она без слов бухнула детективу на колени.   
После этого она о чем-то громко пошепталась с Лестрейдом (до Шерлока донеслось только «фрик», «маньяк» и «посадят»), сердито поглядывая на детектива. На что инспектор только кивал. Но кивал так однообразно, что Холмс заподозрил, что Грег попросту уснул стоя под ядовитый шепот подчиненной. Однако на последней фразе инспектор неожиданно отрицательно помотал головой и отпустил надувшуюся Донован восвояси. Упомянутая выше Салли Донован уже на пороге обернулась и наградила Шерлока взглядом, в котором было ТАКОЕ… Но Шерлок счел ниже своего достоинства принимать это во внимание.

Когда они остались одни, Лестрейд всей пятерней почесал седеющий затылок и устало провел ладонью по лицу, словно стирая неприятную мысль.

\- Шерлок, - все же начал он. – Ну, правда, ты же не собираешься лечить его ЗДЕСЬ? Ты же все-таки не врач…

Детектив встал и подошел так близко, что одежда их соприкасалась. От его прямого и крайне выразительного взгляда инспектору стало совсем неуютно. Дольше тридцати секунд он и лучшем своем состоянии этот взгляд выдержать не мог, а уж теперь…

\- Врач ему не требуется, - спокойно ответил детектив, с удовольствием наблюдая удивленную мину полицейского.

\- Но ты же сам говорил… - Грег не знал, возмущаться ему или радоваться. – Пульс, дыхание… Наркотик…

Шерлок наконец прервал зрительный контакт и, помахав в воздухе рукой, направился к окну.

\- Ну, мало ли, что я говорил! – он сунул руки в карманы и покачался на пятках. – Наркотик, конечно, присутствует, но убивать его никто не собирался. Это ясно.

\- Только не мне. – Грег мрачнел очень быстро. – Майкрофт сказал, что ты ЗНАЕШЬ, что делаешь. 

\- Грег, тебе не хуже меня известно – он пятый. Было четыре сообщения и четыре трупа. Пятый – живой. Его не убили, хотя могли. Зачем? Думаю, мы это выясним, когда он очнется. Кстати, думаю, что Майкрофт знает больше об этом деле, но почему-то не хочет МНЕ говорить. И это беспокоит меня сильнее, чем… Надо поговорить…

Шерлок словно бы разговаривал с самим собой, и Грег чувствовал себя лишним в их беседе. Но тут в его кармане ожил телефон. Инспектор принял вызов, молча выслушал и нажал «отбой».

\- Мескалин и экстази в равных долях. Третий компонент не определяется, - прервал он монолог детектива. Для стабилизации состояния достаточно двух кубиков контрикала и пяти кубиков любого аминопротектора внутривенно. 

Шерлок выглядел удивленным.

\- Общение с моим братом идет тебе на пользу. Можешь так ему и передать – я впечатлен.

Холмс отправился к себе, погремел там пару минут и тут же вернулся с металлической коробкой и резиновым жгутом. Откинув край пледа, он умело (слишком – подумал Лестрейд) перетянул предплечье пациента. Разорвал зубами упаковку шприца и набрал лекарство из довольно крупного пузырька. Быстро отыскав напрягшуюся вену в сгибе руки, он воткнул иглу и, сдернув жгут, медленно ввел раствор. За первым уколом тут же последовал второй. Проверил зрачки, вернул на место плед. Все аккуратно, молча, быстро. Лестрейд любовался этим причудливым танцем. 

Оставалось только ждать…

…

Инспектор продержался час. Как оказалось, милосердие не было чуждо экстремальному детективу, и Грег был «откомандирован с отчетом» к Майкрофту встречать рассвет. Шерлок проводил взглядом его машину и вернулся в кресло.

Начинало светать, серый сумрак уже заполнял комнату, до того момента освещенную только пламенем растопленного камина.

Чтобы чем-то занять руки и отогнать сон, Шерлок принялся развязывать сверток, привезенный Салли. Он осторожно развернул хрустящую бумагу. 

Внутри оказалась пара кроссовок, джинсы, рубашка, футболка и комплект нижнего белья. Все вещи были не новые, но чистые и хорошего качества. Интересно, где Салли взяла все это ночью? Вероятно, какой-то родственник. Ага. Внутри кроссовок – полустертые буквы «ED». Обуви от силы лет пять, молодежные – значит, брат, вряд ли она хранит вещи кузена. Ну, джинсы обычные, немного длинноваты, не беда. Рубашка – плотная красная фланель в черно-белую клетку. То, что надо для такой погоды. И наконец – футболка. Простая, свободная, спокойного серого цвета. И да, маленький штрих – на груди слева небольшой, полтора дюйма, желтый смайлик – веселая улыбчивая рожица. Это хорошо, немного позитива парню не помешает.  
Шерлок повертел футболку в руках и о…!   
На спине, почти во всю ширину на него улыбаясь смотрел гигантский радостный смайл. 

Спасибо, Салли.

Сложив все на стуле возле окна, детектив вернулся в кресло, к наблюдению.

Человек ему нравился. Спокойные черты, широкие скулы, ровный, немного вздернутый нос, маленькие морщинки в углах глаз. Он часто и охотно улыбался. Раньше, до…  
Мягкие складки возле губ – по той же причине… Впечатление портили лишь скорбные складки на ровном лбу – часто хмурился? Или перенес много боли…  
Светлые брови и ресницы. Светлые волосы. Жесткие, наверное… Вон как торчат! 

Шерлоку захотелось их пригладить. Он даже руку протянул. Да так и застыл с ладонью в дюйме от растрепанной головы.

Запоздалые изумление и испуг прошибли его насквозь. Что он делает?

Черт! Его тянуло! Его накрыло незнакомое ощущение невесомости.  
И это после его «лекции» для инспектора…

Мозг успел дать команду «отбой», рука начала возвратное движение, и в тот же миг глаза напротив распахнулись.

Синие-синие.

Испуганные? Скорее настороженные и растерянные.

Шерлок пережил легкое головокружение и судорожно вдохнул терпкий полынный аромат.


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлок не успел ничего.

Омега метнулся, как полоумная шаровая молния. Не выпуская плед из побелевших пальцев, он быстро забился в угол дивана, скорчившись там в комок, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, и сверкал оттуда испуганными, полными ужаса глазами.

Шерлок идиотом себя не считал и сразу же понял, как выглядит со стороны со своей так некстати протянутой рукой. Он мгновенно ретировался за кресло, стараясь, чтобы между ними оказалось как можно больше препятствий. Ему почему-то казалось, что это должно успокоить его визави.

Парень боялся. Скорее всего, сейчас он боялся всех. По меньшей мере, всех альф. Опыт общения читался по его шрамам. И опыт был ужасающим.

Холмс-младший примирительно вскинул руки ладонями вперед, отчего-то считая этот жест удачным.

\- Привет! Меня зовут Шерлок, - он справедливо решил, что молчать дальше бесперспективно. – Не бойся, я тебя не трону…

Неожиданно собственные слова показались ему совершенной глупостью, и новый сосед, видимо, поддерживал это его неприятное суждение – чувствовать себя глупым Шерлок не привык. На слова омега не реагировал и из угла вылезать не собирался. Его пальцы нервно комкали плед, пытаясь прикрыть голое тело.

Поначалу растерявшийся консультант хотел просто подождать, пока тот устанет сидеть вот так, скрючившись, и захочет размять ноги. Но эта мысль ему не понравилась.

Ситуация плавно зашла в тупик, и видимо пришла пора сделать шаг назад.   
Шерлок отступил к двери.

\- На стуле одежда, - он ткнул пальцем в нужном направлении, - не знаю, подойдет ли, но извини, другой нет. Я выйду, а ты одевайся. Ладно?

Растянув губы в самой обаятельной и располагающей на его взгляд улыбке, Шерлок спиной покинул гостиную. Тихонько прикрыв дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной и, наконец, выдохнул.

Все шло не так, как он планировал… А как он планировал?

…

Если уж быть честным до конца, у Холмса-младшего никогда не было действительно близких отношений с омегами. Близких в том самом смысле, в котором так несправедливо его подозревали Лестрейд и Донован.

Ему приходилось иметь дело с омегами. Если можно назвать «делом» совершенно невинные игры в далекой юности и еще более далеком детстве.

Никаких нежных, тем более, интимных чувств, упаси боже, они тогда друг к другу не испытывали.   
Но сейчас Шерлок был готов признаться самому себе, что с ними общаться ему было гораздо проще, чем со сверстниками своего класса. Не слишком одаренные и совершенно неамбициозные омеги легко соглашались на его лидерство, никогда не обижались, были покладистыми и незлопамятными. 

С альфами все было иначе. Борьба за пресловутое превосходство бурлила в их молодой крови.

В более зрелом возрасте это чаще всего выливалось в отточенном годами непревзойденном профессионализме в любой сфере выбранной ими деятельности.  
Стремление к главенствованию помноженное на железный самоконтроль поднимало их на недостижимый для остальных уровень.  
Практически все ведущие политические, экономические и финансовые посты принадлежали альфам. От общего количества населения они занимали от силы пятнадцать процентов, еще около десяти доставалось омегам.  
Подавляющее человечество находилось посередине и являлись бетами – обычными, заурядными, скучными. Но! Это НИЧЕГО не значило! Альфы управляли жизнью общества тихо, исподволь, но с несокрушимой хваткой.  
Мягкие, эмоциональные омеги были настолько необходимы им, насколько диктовала сама природа выживания вида.

В своей жизни альфа лишь однажды, и то если везло, находил свою единственную пару. Ту, с которой он мог продолжить свою генетическую линию. Во всех остальных случаях браки были бесплодными. Почувствовать СВОЕГО помогали чутье и инстинкты, заложенные природой. 

Однако не все из них к этому стремились. Кто-то находил свое спокойное счастье и среди женщин и среди мужчин-бет, и ничего зазорного, а тем более непристойного, в этом не было. Но… Те пары, что все же находили друг друга, были верны своему партнеру до самой смерти. Это одновременно было и счастьем и проклятием. После смерти супруга, второй добровольно нес обет безбрачия до конца жизни.

Шерлок все это знал. Все это знали.  
Именно поэтому и по сей день он так старательно избегал даже намека на отношения с омегой. Для него это, в первую очередь, означало неизбежную предопределенность событий его жизни, неподдающуюся управлению с его стороны.   
Тотальный контроль чувств над разумом.

Он не выносил контроля над собой.

С момента вхождения в пубертатный период, он так яростно сопротивлялся любой попытке управлять собой, как со стороны родителей, так и позже, со стороны брата.

Единственным авторитетом для него оставался его жаждущий познаний, а затем, и приложения оных к новым теориям, мозг. Отстраненность и неприятие чужих заблуждений, а так же прямолинейность формы высказывания своего отношения к ним, в кратчайшие сроки оттолкнули от него сначала сверстников, а затем и остальное окружение.

И вот, по прошествии лет, вся его стройная и взлелеянная оборона рухнула в один миг, подтверждая теорию о разрушении империй изнутри.  
Его «империя асексуальности» приказала долго жить, едва он САМ, своими руками втащил в нее омегу. Первого попавшегося. Буквально валявшегося под ногами.

Гениальный мозг работал быстро, ОЧЕНЬ быстро. Все эти размышления пронеслись в нем за пару минут одновременно на нескольких мыслительных уровнях. Возможно, он и дальше предавался бы так поразившим его выводам, если б не раздавшийся совсем рядом звук внезапно упавшего тела.  
Рывком распахнув дверь, мистер Шерлок Холмс увидел своего нового соседа, валявшегося на полу в нижнем белье, футболке и без сознания.

Очевидно, тот наконец решил, что быть одетым все же спокойнее, выбрался из убежища и начал процесс. Но адреналиновый шторм в его организме закончился, а вместе с ним закончились и силы, чтоб завершить начатое. В результате – новая шишка на голове и синяк на ребрах.

Вздохнув, Шерлок, уже привычно поднял бедолагу и вернул на диван. Решительно отогнав мысль о новой дозе лекарства, он ограничился легким похлопыванием по щеке. Очень легким. Практически поглаживанием.

Синие глаза снова открылись.

На этот раз Шерлок был готов.

\- Шшш. Тихо-тихо… - мягко повторял он, поглаживая напрягшуюся руку. – Не надо бояться, тебя никто не тронет.

Он понизил голос до бархатного шепота.

\- Меня зовут Шерлок, я нашел тебя на улице.

Он все время смотрел в глаза, надеясь, что открытость взгляда подействует успокаивающе.

И, действительно, подействовала. Хотя до конца так и осталось неясным, что же послужило решающим фактором: голос, взгляд или теплые прикосновения.

Но, как бы ни обстояли дела, синие глаза перестали ошалело таращиться, а тело брыкаться. Тревога никуда не ушла, но ее напряжение снизилось с красного уровня опасности до желтого. Омега перестал вырываться.

\- Тебя как зовут? – обрадованный результатом, детектив старался развить успех.

На лице гостя промелькнуло выражение легкой озадаченности, словно он безуспешно пытался что-то припомнить. Потом оно сменилось растерянностью.

\- Джон?... – полуответил, полуспросил он, видимо совершенно не уверенный в результате.

Шерлок одобрительно просиял.

-Ага, отлично! Джон. А дальше? – приглашая продолжить, он даже приподнял бровь.

\- А дальше – все! – омега почему-то радостно улыбнулся. – Я ничего не помню!


	7. Chapter 7

При ближайшем знакомстве Джон оказался крайне легкой в общении и совершенно открытой личностью, если не принимать во внимание, что он не старался скрывать что-либо, только потому, что ничего из этого «что-либо» просто не помнил.   
Он охотно отвечал на вопросы и нисколько не стеснялся пристального разглядывания, которое так выводило из душевного равновесия инспектора Лестрейда.

Справедливо решив, что с расспросами можно и подождать, Шерлок первым делом отправил Джона в душ, полагая, что горячая вода пойдет тому исключительно на пользу. Хотя на Джоне последствия от пребывания на мокром асфальте так и не проявились, шутить с переохлаждением не следовало.  
Вручив свое большое полотенце и махровый банный халат, детектив показал, где расположена ванная комната и, дождавшись шума льющейся воды, отправился на кухню, варить кофе.

К тому времени, как посвежевший и расслабленный сосед появился на пороге в холмсовском халате, подвернув повыше длинные, не по росту, рукава, в шлепанцах и с мокрыми, торчащими во все стороны волосами, на столе уже стояли две большие кружки, от которых исходил невозможно восхитительный аромат, и тарелка с большой горкой сэндвичей. Замерев от такого изумительного вида, Джон шумно сглотнул. Когда ел в последний раз он припомнить тоже не смог.

Сейчас его нисколько не смутило, что все это роскошество располагается в опасной близости от разнокалиберного химического оборудования и емкостей с биологическими останками, которые, как казалось, пошли войной на обеденный стол и в кровопролитной битве захватили основную часть его территории. То, что действительно являлось едой, теперь казалось жалкими очагами сопротивления.

Шерлок в то же время внимательно «считал» реакцию Джона, расценил ее, как положительную – тот не возмутился, и не испугался необычного «дизайна» помещения, и кивнул на стул рядом.

Бутерброды давно закончились, а кофе пошел на третий круг, когда беседа приняла более непринужденный характер. Шерлоку удалось выяснить, что Джон помнит кое-что из детства и юности, знает, что родителей его уже нет в живых, а единственная сестра живет где-то на севере страны. (На севере - потому, что ему запомнился один очень холодный отпуск он провел как-то летом в ее доме. Сам отпуск, как и сестру, он вспомнить не смог, но прикосновения жалящего мороза навсегда врезались в его кожу.) В памяти всплывали отрывочные, смутные картины об учебе то ли в колледже, то ли где-то еще. Ничего конкретного, только лица, лица… И если он пытался разглядеть их четче, они и вовсе расплывались белесыми пятнами. Проще говоря, все, что хоть как-то касалось его взрослой жизни и профессиональной деятельности, географии передвижений, было тщательно и очень конкретно стерто.

В том, что профессия была, Шерлок уже был абсолютно уверен. Об это ему рассказали небольшие, крепкие руки и уверенные, ловкие пальцы, которыми сосед как-то привычно перебирал предметы из арсенала детектива, сваленные на столе, когда о чем-то отвлеченно задумывался. Координация и мелкая моторика. Химик? Медик? Интересно…

А еще – спина. Она оставалась все время прямой, вытянутой в струну, даже когда Джон откидывался на спинку стула. Привычка? И подбородок – приподнятый и слегка выставленный вперед. Армия? Очень интересно…

От постоянного напряжения у Джона начала болеть голова, он все чаще тер лоб, переносицу, и облизывал нижнюю губу.   
Шерлоку этот жест отчего-то особенно понравился, но Джона ему стало жаль, и он решил на время подождать с вопросами.

Вообще, за все время разговора, он изучал не только реакции соседа на тесты, но и свои на его присутствие. Он с удивлением отметил, что про себя уже почти не называет его «омега», «Джон» нравилось гораздо больше. Вспомнив об инциденте со своими так ни к месту распоясавшимися руками, он прислушался к внутренним ощущениям, ища в них ТЕ САМЫЕ.   
Однако ни желания потрогать или потискать Джона, слава богу, не возникало.  
Думать о чем-то уж совсем… неприличном ему даже в голову не пришло. 

А в остальном… Пришлось признаться себе, что в его обществе Холмсу находиться нравилось. У Джона был приятный голос, смеющиеся глаза и потрясающая открытость.   
Поначалу Шерлок заподозрил, что тот просто имитирует амнезию, уж слишком избирательной она была, но по мельчайшим сигналам лица, рук, тела он сделал вывод, что тот на самом деле не помнит ничего.  
Шерлок уже наметил несколько точек, отталкиваясь от которых он мог начать поиски джонового прошлого.

Но было одно огромное «НО». Для этого требовалась помощь одного совершенно конкретного лица. И Шерлок охотнее откусил бы себе пальцы, чем набрал ими один знакомый номер…

Время было слишком раннее и ЭТОТ человек, вероятнее всего, спал. Эта мстительная мысль принесла единственное утешение уязвленному самолюбию.

\- Привет, братец! – Чересчур радостно улыбнулся гениальный мерзавец в трубку, когда после шестого(!) гудка на другом конце приняли вызов. – Как поживаешь?

\- Что ты творишь, Шерлок? – голос был сонный и сердитый до крайности. – Что на   
этот раз?

\- Мне нужен доступ к ТВОЕЙ базе закрытых досье военной медицины, - быстро на выдохе проговорил Шерлок всю заготовленную фразу целиком, прикрыв глаза от отвращения к самому себе.

Трубка помолчала, а потом раздраженно кашлянула.

\- Ты только что взломал сайт Скотланд-Ярда и тебе все неймется? Мне еще только предстоит утрясать ЭТО…

\- Майкрофт Холмс! Передай СВОЕМУ инспектору, что я ПРОСИЛ его о доступе. Но ему, видимо, не терпелось поскорее отправиться под чей-то теплый бочок! Не хочу показаться невежливым, - он сделал угрожающую паузу, - но если/когда/ ты мне откажешь, я вскрою вашу переписку и разошлю ее, как спам, по всем доступным ip-адресам Лондона. Даже твои спецы не успеют перехватить ВСЕ!

В трубке послышалось невнятное бормотание, словно микрофон прикрыли рукой.

\- Я перезвоню, Шерлок, - наконец отозвалось с другого конца, и контакт прервался.

\- Надутый индюк! – прошипел Холмс-младший, в ярости швырнув свой телефон на стол.

Тот по инерции проехал по полированной столешнице и в конце траектории столкнул одну из чашек Петри, стоявших на самом краю.

Чашка, к счастью, не разбилась, но процветавшая на ее территории колония зеленой плесени пережила локальный апокалипсис.

Две пары глаз проследили за ее крахом.

Потом взгляды встретились, и Холмс решительно выдохнул.

\- Пошли, Джон. Покажу тебе твою комнату.

И развернулся к двери.

\- Мистер Холмс, - голос за спиной стал смущенным и каким-то глухим.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, - поправил детектив и обернулся. А парень умеет слушать… 

Джон стоял и беспокойно кусал нижнюю губу.

\- Я не думаю, что смогу оплачивать это жилье, - начал он. Лицо его стало нервным, а по скулам пошли красные пятна. – Если честно, я вообще не знаю, что делать дальше. Спасибо, конечно, но…

Шерлок ЗНАЛ, что сейчас будет сказано и не собирался давать ЭТОМУ прозвучать.

\- Джон, - он сделал два шага вперед и уставился в глаза соседу, практически не мигая. 

У Джона перехватило дыхание, и он заткнулся.

\- Джон, - повторил Шерлок, понизив голос на два тона до гипнотизирующего рокочущего тембра, - Ты БУДЕШЬ жить здесь. Идти тебе некуда. Чтобы вернуть тебе твое прошлое, мне НЕОБХОДИМО твое присутствие, твоя помощь. Да, я разговариваю вслух, иногда молчу по нескольку дней, играю на скрипке, и не только днем… Но, думаю, ЭТО все же лучше, чем социальный приют, или реабилитационный центр…

При слове «приют» Джон вздрогнул и часто заморгал.

\- Но я не могу… - снова начал он. 

Ему было чертовски неудобно разговаривать, глядя снизу верх, почти запрокинув голову, да и стоять так близко, почти касаясь друг друга… Но какое-то забытое, иррациональное упрямство заставляло его оставаться на месте, словно отступление сейчас означало дезертирство.

\- Я не могу, - уже твердо повторил он, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза, - жить здесь за ТВОЙ счет. Я не помню, кем я был до того… - он все же запнулся и судорожно облизнул губы, - и не помню, чем занимался. НО я абсолютно уверен, что не был тем, кто сидел на чужой шее…

Шерлок, вслушивался в этот, вдруг зазвеневший сталью голос, глядел в потемневшие от волнения глаза, и в голове у него почему-то возник образ Джона, сидящего на конкретно чьей-то шее… Буквально…

Картинка была настолько странной, что он даже задохнулся.  
И чтобы хотя бы немного сбить градус накала, он осторожно прикоснулся к плечу под халатом.

\- Я, правда, хочу помочь тебе вспомнить. – Шерлок нависал. Шерлок подавлял. Шерлок гипнотизировал. – Пожалуйста. Помоги и ты мне, Джон.

После этих слов, вся джонова воинственная решимость испарилась - Шерлок его ПРОСИЛ. Невероятно… И Джон сдался.

\- Хорошо, - его плечи обмякли. – Но потом, я все равно выплачу…

\- Разумеется. – Шерлок сразу же обрел свой обычный вид, развернулся и походкой победителя покинул кухню. 

\- Пошли смотреть комнату, - донеслось из коридора.

Джон закрыл ладонью глаза и покачал головой. Жизнь в этом доме легкой быть не обещала…


	8. Chapter 8

К полудню Шерлок пребывал в своем наихудшем душевном состоянии. Туда его привел факт появления нового жильца на Бейкер-Стрит 221В… 

Нет, неправильно… Сам факт его вполне устраивал, но то, что вслед за этим началось…

Первым этапом была миссис Хадсон, его домовладелица и, по совместительству, негласный опекун, видимо, всерьез решившая установить надзор и за вторым «мальчиком» под ее крышей.  
Нерастраченный материнский инстинкт, внезапно выбросивший коленца этой ночью, и подвигнувшей так некстати «поздравить», как ей казалось, уже свершившуюся пару, успокаиваться не мог и не хотел.

Она была твердо убеждена, что человек, приближающийся к тридцатому году своей жизни, просто обязан был уже, если не вступить в брак, то хотя бы определиться с выбором второй половинки. Шерлок до сего дня/ночи, ее теорию отвергал, как в корне несостоятельную, объявив своей законной супругой/религией «Работу», которую сам же и изобрел. 

Пребывая в счастливой убежденности он и дожил до сей поры, великодушно позволяя неутомимому адепту семейного благополучия в лице Марты Хадсон взять на себя заботу о его домашнем хозяйстве и регулярно вклиниваться в его рацион/отсутствие питания приготовленной заботливыми руками традиционной английской выпечкой.

Появление нового постояльца, пусть даже и таким экстравагантным способом, возродил в ее беспокойной душе прежние надежды на скорое вступление ее «дорогого Шерлока» на стезю счастливого супружества. Возможно, тогда он и перестанет, как угорелый заяц, мотаться по улицам в сомнительной компании воров, убийц и полиции. И она была совсем не уверена, кто из них выглядел более сомнительно…

Поэтому, с трудом дождавшись утра и вооружившись свежим овсяным печеньем с шоколадной крошкой на чудесной тарелочке, миссис Хадсон отправилась знакомиться.

Все вопросы аренды были решены одним звонком мистера М.Х. накануне ночью и в этом вопросе ее все устраивало.

Было 10 часов утра, когда, поднявшись на второй этаж, она застала за процессом поглощения завтрака Джона в футболке, джинсах и шерлоковских тапках и Шерлока в халате поверх пижамы и босиком. 

Заметив в лице хозяйки живейший интерес, Шерлок предусмотрительно перехватил инициативу. Учитывая, что спать им обоим сегодня пришлось не более трех часов, длинных объяснений он бы просто не вынес.

\- Джон, - представил он своего нового соседа, - миссис Марта Хадсон, домовладелица, - продолжил он жестом.

\- Оу! – миссис Хадсон поставила тарелку на стол.

Джон улыбался.

\- Джон омега, - не дал Марте открыть рот детектив, - у него амнезия. Он ничего не помнит. Спрашивать бесполезно.

И он демонстративно развернул свежую газету, как щит.

\- Оу… - повторила домовладелица несколько разочарованно.

Джон улыбался.

\- Мне очень понравился Ваш дом, - пожалел он самолюбие доброй женщины, - я действительно ничего не помню. Но буду очень рад, если смогу…

\- Ты будешь слишком занят в ближайшее время, - категорически пресек недовысказанное предложение Холмс и посмотрел поверх газеты.

\- Чем это? – удивился Джон.

\- Мне нужен ассистент. Сейчас они… в большом дефиците, а расследование требует…

\- Какое расследование?

\- Мое, Джон, - обреченно вздохнул детектив, - мое… и полиции. Я консультирующий детектив. И помогаю полиции ловить преступников.

Джон смотрел восхищенно и улыбался. Опять.

Шерлок подумал, что если бы он улыбался так часто, то уже, наверняка получил бы вывих челюсти. А Джон – смотри, ничего, не жалуется. Да и улыбка у него… хм… Черт, о чем это он?

Пока Холмс-почти-романтик припоминал конец своей же фразы, раздался звонок у входной двери. Миссис Хадсон поспешно убежала открывать.

\- Что? – спросил Джон, не выдержав долгого изучающего взгляда.

\- Ничего, - медленно и как-то озадаченно ответил Холмс.

 

Вторым этапом проблем явились инспектор Лестрейд, хмурый и слегка помятый, и сержант Донован, радостная от излучаемого сарказма.

Получив краткий обзор событий от Шерлока и свою порцию улыбок от Джона, инспектор обменялся с детективом злобными взглядами…

Грег, получивший ночью нагоняй и «отлучение от тела» от Холмса-старшего, сердито и безуспешно требовал, чтобы «парочка» с Бейкер-Стрит немедленно проследовала в Ярд для составления протокола об имевших место событиях.

Детектив яростным шепотом напоминал тому о каких-то незаконченных делах, которые имели все шансы остаться незаконченными, если Лестрейд не прекратит свои военные маневры.

В то же время, Джон и Салли мило беседовали, поглощая печенье миссис Хадсон, одно за другим, запивая его чаем, так удачно заваренным Джоном в большом пузатом чайнике. Джон благодарил за одежду, а Салли щедро делилась с ним своими впечатлениями о Шерлоке-мать-его-Холмсе.

Всеобщую вакханалию безудержного общения прервал звук входящего телефонного звонка. Шерлок нажал на кнопку вызова и приложил трубку к уху.

Голос Майкрофта был сух, холоден и очень спокоен. Именно таким он был в тот день, когда старший брат сообщил младшему, что их родители погибли в автокатастрофе.

\- При рассмотрении твоего запроса по погибшим и пропавшим без вести сотрудникам военно-медицинских подразделений Британии выявился тот факт, что весь массив домена архивных и оперативных записей был уничтожен в ходе кибернетической атаки на серверы правительственного сегмента. Системная информация восстановлению не подлежит. В данное время проводятся мероприятия по выявлению лиц из числа сотрудников МИ-5 и МИ-6, причастных к данному инциденту.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Потом Майкрофт хрипло прочистил горло, и его голос стал ПОЧТИ нормальным.

\- Шерлок, ОН ОПАСЕН. Я считаю, что он не может… находиться в твоем доме. Пожалуйста…

Шерлок молчал. 

Никогда в его жизни он не слышал от брата ТАКОЙ тон. А еще это «пожалуйста»… По его спине прошел ледяной ток.

\- Нет, – ответил он и нажал «отбой».

Молчание, повисшее в воздухе, можно было резать ножом…

…

Шерлок ничего не сказал Джону о содержании того телефонного разговора, а сам Джон не спрашивал. Это осталось в тени между ними, невысказанное, темное, ждущее до поры, до времени…

…

А жизнь на Бейкер-Стрит 221В вновь пошла своим ходом, вернее, вышла на новый ее виток.

Холмс, как и прежде, бегал по местам преступлений вслед за полицией, и иногда и до ее появления. Ругался с Лестрейдом и его подчиненными. С азартом метался по квартире, решая ребусы или недвижимо давил диван, глубоко погрузившись в свои размышления. Иногда тишину спящего дома нарушали певучие звуки скрипки, извлекаемые смычком в длинных, нервных пальцах.

Джон уже успел привыкнуть ко многим его странностям, радовался его удачам, терпеливо пережидал периоды его «скуки», поил чаем и неизменно ждал дома.

В первые дни, ощущая себя лишним, ненужным и, попросту, обузой, Джон предлагал миссис Хадсон свою помощь в ее хозяйственных заботах. Так он познакомился с ближайшим супермаркетом и прачечной.

Но Шерлок, заметив такое нерациональное использование «ресурсов», тут же «потащил одеяло» на себя и присвоил Джона в качестве ассистента. С той минуты они уже совместно и вполне успешно третировали сотрудников лондонской полиции.

Джону это очень нравилось. Джон наслаждался. У Джона блестели глаза. Его жизнь неожиданно обретала смысл. Утратив прежние воспоминания, он жадно обзаводился новыми. Рядом с Шерлоком.

А Шерлок заново оценивал свою жизнь. Никто до Джона не воспринимал его умозаключения, суждения и дедуктивные реверансы с таким по-детски непосредственным восторгом.

«Великолепно. Совершенно невероятно. Просто удивительно»…

Иногда они ссорились. И Джон злился абсолютно искренне, обижался, кричал на детектива и подолгу молчал после этого.  
Но и мирился он также искренне и просто.

Шерлок все чаще задерживал на нем внимание.

Сначала дольше, чем на месте преступления. Потом дольше, чем на трупе пострадавшего. А после вообще… дольше, чем просто на друге…  
Серо-голубые, льдистые глаза заполнялись зеленью тропической лагуны, когда он смотрел на Джона, чем бы тот не занимался.

А Джон улыбался мягко и тепло, когда…

Они притирались, врастали друг в друга, становились нужными. Такие разные и такие одинаково неправильные…

…

Вот только почему теперь Шерлоку постоянно слышался тикающий звук часовой бомбы в их гостиной?..


	9. Chapter 9

А потом пришли сны…

Джон шел по колено в жесткой, пожухлой траве. Она опутывала ноги, словно сеть, и каждый шаг давался с неимоверным трудом…

Вокруг ничего не было, кроме плотного, клубящегося, как табачный дым, тумана. От этого вдыхать его было почти больно, как воду.

Джон знал, что должен идти вперед, потому, что так его ждал… Кто?...

Память сделала кувырок, и он вспомнил – высокий человек с белыми, длинными волосами и мертвыми глазами. Вот он, стоит в десяти шагах впереди. Ждет. Его… Зачем?..

Джон хочет приблизиться, чтобы узнать, но тот отдаляется, тает в белой дымке. Джон ускоряет шаг, но человек истаивает совсем, и протянутая рука хватает пустоту. 

Джон кричит, но тишина сглатывает его крик и заполняет рот ледяной крошкой.  
Джон задыхается, хватается за раздираемое горло и неожиданно находит под своими пальцами стискивающую его руку. 

Рука большая, сильная, очень грубая. А еще Джон хорошо ее знает и очень боится…

Воздуха не хватает, и колющая боль режет легкие.

Туман перед глазами сгущается и вдруг принимает черты одного знакомого лица. Чуть вытянутого, с узким раздвоенным подбородком, тонким носом и злыми глазами.

Джон чувствует вторую руку на своей пояснице, ощущая, как она тянет его вперед и ЗНАЕТ, что произойдет дальше. 

Голову заполнил панический ужас.   
Джон забился, рискуя сломать спину, но почувствовал, как в его правую лодыжку знакомо(!) впилась цепь, а руки оказались скованными за спиной.

Лицо с изломанной усмешкой надвинулось ближе, почти касаясь его губ, и дохнуло ледяным смрадом.  
Рука со спины исчезла, но в то же мгновение кулак врезался Джону в живот. Джон снова захлебнулся немым криком.

А потом дикая, невыносимая боль пришла в пах и промежность… Слишком знакомая… Почти забытая…

И Джону стало все равно.

Он знал, что сейчас умрет и его сердце ударило в последний раз. На этот раз он решил, что это хорошо…

\- Джон… - тихо прошелестело в абсолютной тишине.

Он нашел в себе силы заглянуть, наконец, в ненавистные глаза своего мучителя. Он вдруг вспомнил его имя… Но сейчас говорил не он…

\- Джон, - повторил снова кто-то.

На этот раз голос казался знакомым. Теплым и… Нет, он не вспомнит… потому, что рука на горле началась сжиматься, грозя раздавить трахею и позвонки. Его встряхнули, как мертвого кролика, и отшвырнули прочь.

Пережив миг свободного падения, Джон выплюнул изо рта туман, оказавшийся кровавым сгустком, и, наконец, закричал…

…

Шерлок проснулся и вздрогнул.

То, что его разбудило, поначалу казалось продолжением сна. Он немного полежал, прислушиваясь к тишине, бездумно разглядывая серый прямоугольник, упавший на стену от окна, и снова закрыл глаза. Приснилось…

И тут снова.

Страшный, невыносимо тоскливый крик, настолько далекий от человеческого, что Шерлока просто сбросило с кровати и толкнуло из спальни.

Дверь в комнату Джона он вышиб одним ударом, даже не потрудившись для начала постучать.

И застыл.

Джон сидел на своей кровати, прижавшись к стене в такой позе, что было неясно, как он удерживает равновесие. Губа прокушена, в диких глазах - звериная ярость.

\- Не смей! – зазвенел неузнаваемый голос.

\- Что? – оторопел Шерлок. – Джон, что с тобой?

Он вдруг перестал быть похож на себя. Совсем.   
Словно кто-то внутри вырвался на свободу и натянул на себя лицо настоящего Джона, но оно подходило плохо и от этого выглядело перекошенным.

Джон с ногами забился в угол и сверкал оттуда совершенно безумными, злобными, насмерть перепуганными глазами. Он подтянул колени к груди и, судорожно обхватив их руками, до кровавых царапин, впился пальцами себе в ребра.  
Было совершенно ясно, что Джон не просто напуган – он в ужасе, в шоке. Его глаза затопила чернота зрачков, стирая синеву радужки. 

Он смотрел и не видел, что-то другое было сейчас у него перед глазами – страшное, смертельно-неотвратимое. Что-то из его прошлого…

Когда у Джона лихорадочно застучали зубы и все тело начала сотрясать крупная дрожь, Шерлок очнулся.  
Одним рывком он потянулся и подтащил Джона к себе, попутно разнимая его руки и прижимая к себе брыкающее тело.

Джон закричал так, что у детектива заныли зубы и барабанные перепонки. Ударом головы Джон разбил ему губы и скулу. Шерлок сначала хотел подмять Джона под себя и прижать его к постели своим весом, но тут же отбросил эту идею, как негодную.

Он опрокинулся на спину и потянул друга за собой, оказавшись под тяжестью бьющегося в истерике тела. Огромного труда ему стоило оплести своими длинными ногами джоновы щиколотки, а рукой прихватив затылок, уткнуть его голову себе в шею.

Удерживать захват было ой как нелегко! Но Шерлок был альфой - альфой под адреналиновым допингом. Он удержал.

Конвульсии становились все слабее и реже. Крик перешел в негромкий вой, а потом и вообще, в еле слышные всхлипы. Наконец, тело совсем обмякло, и Шерлок услышал тихий, жалобный плач, как плачут дети. Горько, безутешно…

Сердце скрутило так, что он всерьез испугался инфаркта. У себя.

Объятий он так и не разжал, но теперь они стали мягкими, почти нежными. Он гладил Джона по топорщащимся волосам и целовал его в мокрый от пота и слез висок.

Плач стих, дыхание выровнялось, и Шерлок понял, что Джон уснул. Тихий, измученный, слабый…

Взрослый альфа Шерлок Холмс хотел омегу Джона. Очень хотел. До синих чертей.

Но сейчас еще больше он хотел его защищать. До конца своих дней вот так держать его на своих руках, баюкать, гладить по смешной голове, целовать в заплаканные глаза и защищать. От всего на свете…

Круг замкнулся.  
Звезды сошлись.  
Последняя часть головоломки встала на место.  
Шерлок понял, что вырос.


	10. Chapter 10

Пылинки танцевали в солнечном луче. Тот скользил по стене, спинке кровати, смятой подушке. Почувствовав на щеке его теплое прикосновение, Шерлок проснулся.

Вместе с реальностью пришли ощущения – тягучее онемение разливалось в руке и в плече. Не поворачивая головы, скосив глаза, он увидел на этом плече голову Джона, уткнувшегося ему в шею. Светлые волосы щекотали ухо, а теплое, ровное дыхание согревало кожу под ключицей.  
Правая рука тяжело лежала у него поперек груди, и от этого дышать было немного тяжело, но Шерлок не захотел ни сдвигать ее, ни убирать совсем. То, как расслабленно эта рука лежала, ему ОЧЕНЬ нравилось – словно Джон заявлял на Шерлока свои права. Никто и никогда не делал это так просто и безоговорочно.

Свою правую руку Холмс обнаружил обнимающей Джона за плечи и прижимающей близко-близко к себе. От его сонного тепла по телу пробегали электрические волны.  
Двигаться не хотелось, но руку кололо уже нещадно, да и плечо уже совсем не чувствовалось.

Он тихо пошевелил пальцами. Джон во сне смешно сморщил нос и вздохнул. От его дыхания коже стало горячо.  
Шерлок тихонько засмеялся и поцеловал светлую макушку.

Джон приподнял голову и открыл глаза. Его рассеянный взгляд скользнул по лицу, на миг задержался на губах, утонул в улыбающихся глазах. Затем голова безвольно упала обратно.

\- Что мы делаем, Шерлок? – глухо спросили в солнечное сплетение.

Холмс пожал свободным плечом, глядя в потолок.

\- Ну… Лежим. Обнимаемся, - он снова скосил глаза. – Ты против?

Голова на его груди отрицательно качнулась.

\- Нет. Мне нравится.

Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул и погладил Джона по лопатке.  
Тот со вздохом перевернулся на спину, пододвинулся ближе и прижался к боку соседа. Теперь его голова снова лежала у того на груди, но уже затылком, а детективная рука обнимала за шею. Джон накрыл ее ладонью.  
Теперь они оба смотрели в потолок. С Шерлоком даже молчать было легко и приятно.   
Шерлок чувствовал под своими пальцами расслабленное тело и биение беспокойного джонового сердца.

\- Шерлок, - Джон опять начал первым. Он помнил то, что было ночью. И еще кое-что… От этого ему было неловко и немного стыдно… Чуть-чуть…

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Что «да»? – не понял Джон.

\- Как джентльмен, я готов на тебе жениться, - без тени улыбки отозвался Шерлок. – После того, что было.

\- Ничего не было, - отозвался Джон. 

От постоянного скашивания глаз у Шерлока начал болеть лоб. Он с сожалением вытянул из-под Джона руку, повернулся на бок к нему лицом и подпер кулаком подбородок.

\- Это ничего не меняет.

Он провел кончиком пальца по его лицу, словно запоминая его на ощупь. Притормозил на губах и Джон невесомо поцеловал жесткую подушечку. Странно, он почему-то всегда думал, что пальцы у Холмса мягкие…

\- Останься со мной, - попросил Шерлок.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я имел в виду, совсем.

Джон улыбнулся. Выражение его лица было новым, несчитываемым для детектива. А может, он просто не решался его «считать»?

\- Я понял. Хорошо, - снова кивнул Джон.

Шерлок выглядел озадаченным и смущенным.

\- Теперь я должен сделать что-то… романтичное? – неуверенно предположил он.

Ему все еще казалось, что Джон понял его как-то не так.

\- Зачем? 

\- Ну, как ЭТО полагается… - все больше терялся Шерлок, уходя на неизведанную для себя территорию, - Цветы, свидания, завтрак в кровать… Что-то вроде…

\- А-а… - понимающе кивнул Джон потолку. – Завтрак, это конечно, хорошо…

Он о чем-то рассеянно задумался.

\- Завтрак, это, конечно, пора бы… Ты мне что, предложение сейчас делаешь? – вдруг спросил он с интересом.

\- Да. – Шерлок почему-то окончательно растерялся. – Ты против?

Растерянный Холмс – еще то зрелище, и Джон не мог такое пропустить. 

\- Нет. Только это плохая идея.

\- Почему? – нахмурился Шерлок, а потом его осенило. – Ты что-то вспомнил?

Джон не ответил. Он долго-долго глядел в голубые глаза и молчал. Потом отвел взгляд и снова уставился в потолок.

\- Кто тебе снился, Джон?

\- Ровер Сакс.

Голос у Джона был ровный, спокойный, обычный. Но в чертах проступило что-то такое, от чего у Шерлока полоснуло по сердцу.

\- Кто он?.. Твой… бывший? – говорить было больно, но Холмсов ведь это никогда не останавливало? Так ведь?

Он должен был заставить Джона говорить. Иначе ТО, что вернулось, со временем выжжет его изнутри. Память возвращалась, и в одиночку Джону с этим не справится.

\- Ровер Сакс, - повторил Джон очень спокойно. – Садист и убийца.

Он вдруг резко перевернулся, опершись на руки, навис над Холмсом и снова заулыбался.

\- А еще я вспомнил, где жил. Съездим?

Он быстро наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в губы. Так же быстро соскочил с кровати и босыми ногами зашлепал в ванную.

\- Эй! – раздалось из коридора, - ты мою дверь сломал! Миссис Хадсон тебя убьет…

Его голос заглушила текущая вода, а Шерлок так и лежал, все еще ощущая вкус его губ.

И полынь… Она снова была повсюду…

…

На кухне бодрого и умытого Джона ждало очередное потрясение.

На совершенно чистом(!) столе его ждал завтрак в виде поджаренных тостов, омлета с беконом, кружки очень горячего кофе и большого желтого яблока.

Шерлок сидел очень довольный произведенным эффектом и улыбался с явно выраженной надеждой на лице. Куда мигрировала его банда химических оккупантов, пока было не ясно. Но от этого стало как-то еще тревожнее.

А еще у Джона зародились смутные сомнения, что широко рекламируемая неосведомленность Холмса-младшего в некоторых вопросах быта, была, мягко сказать, несколько преувеличенной.

\- Садись. У тебя сейчас все остынет, - вернул его к действительности чуть обиженный голос.

\- А? – очнулся Джон. – Шерлок, я понимаю… - начал он, усаживаясь. - Но тебе не обязательно…

\- Не обязательно, - охотно согласился тот, глядя, как Джон грызет пережаренный тост. – Но мне хотелось… И я правда тебя люблю.

 

Он сказал это так просто и обычно, словно речь шла о погоде.

Джон подавился, расплескав при этом кофе из своей кружки. Лицо его застыло в каком-то потрясенно-потерянном выражении. Это выражение Шерлоку не понравилось, потому, что из глаз Джона ушли легкость и покой. Он что-то мучительно и безрезультатно для себя решал. О чем-то с собой договаривался. Что-то происходило в его голове…

\- Джон! – Шерлок больше не мог этого выдержать. – Через порог я тебя уже носил. Завтрак приготовил… Давай уже, поженимся?

Джон машинально вытер руки салфеткой, встал и обошел стол.

Смотреть сверху вниз было непривычно, а Шерлок с запрокинутой головой и такой умопомрачительно-беззащитной, уходящей в ворот вытянутой футболки, шеей так близко…

Джон зарылся пальцами в густые, перепутанные прядки на затылке умника, наклонился и крепко, долго и медленно стал целовать его губы.

Две длинные руки легли ему на талию, притянули. Поцелуй прервался, и Шерлок уткнулся лицом Джону в живот. Джон обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к растрепанной макушке.

Через минуту отстранился и заглянул Шерлоку в лицо, опасаясь того, что он мог там увидеть. Но глаза, что на него смотрели, оказались неожиданно ясными, блестящими и ужасно довольными.

\- Заканчивай доедать свое творчество, - Джон кивнул на почти остывший омлет. – И пошли, покажу, где я жил.

И легким жестом растрепал своему(!) детективу и без того хаотичную прическу.

\- Это значит «да»? – снова попытался тот просверлить его взглядом.

\- Это значит «да», - эхом подтвердил Джон. – Только не надейся сделать из меня домохозяйку.


	11. Chapter 11

Впервые за прожитые рядом с Джоном месяцы, Шерлок испытывал самое новое ощущение – проводником по бесконечно знакомому ему городу был его друг. И неожиданно оказалось, что ЭТОТ город почти не знает.

Джона, как магнитную стрелку в скобяной лавке, бросало из стороны в сторону. Расколотая память выбрасывала искаженную информацию порция за порцией. Перегоняя друг друга, в голову врывались образы, ощущения, звуки и размытые картинки…

Отказавшись от услуг такси, он решительно направился к ближайшему входу в «трубу», как лондонцы называли подземку.  
Чуть больше часа они потратили на почти хаотичное кружение по станциям Большого Лондона. Джон по одним, лишь ему ведомым ориентирам, выбирал направление, замирал, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри. Потом быстро и цепко осматривался, ища сходства, и не найдя ни малейших следов, мчался дальше.

На трех станциях они побывали два раза, а еще на одной – четыре…

Джон начинал злиться и, беззвучно шевеля губами, выдавал нецензурную брань.

И вот, когда уже становилось ясно, что поиски, если и не зашли в тупик, но уж точно пошли по третьему кругу, Джон вдруг просиял лицом, и, ткнув пальцем в неопределенном направлении, ринулся к сходящимся ярко-красным дверям белого вагона с синей полосой…

Вагон был полупустым, и, когда поезд вырвался из туннеля на поверхность, ничто не мешало сквозь большие окна рассматривать пейзажи, пролетающие за ними.

Эта ветка вела на юго-восток, в районы дешевого жилья и промышленных зон.  
Современные высотки и парковые массивы быстро сменились сначала аккуратными, но до удушающей скуки однообразными таунхаусами. Проскочив пожухлую, перечеркнутую ветками магистральных трубопроводов, пустошь, поезд помчался среди трех-четырехэтажных домов, блеклых, с облупленной краской, мутными окнами и неухоженными дворами. Перегоны между остановками становились все больше. Шерлок пытался представить, как эта местность выглядит вечером. Безрадостно, безнадежно…

Но вот, Джон удовлетворенно кивнул себе самому и, дернув Шерлока за рукав, потащил его к выходу. Электричка умчалась, а они остались на пустом перроне под скучной табличкой «Харингей».

Спустившись к дороге, после недолгого колебания, они пересекли улицу и начали удаляться от линии метрополитена. Мозг Шерлока привычно фиксировал маршрут, названия улиц, вид домов, все, что могло бы помочь составить об этой местности какое-то представление.

Дома, не отличаясь друг от друга ни формами, ни разнообразием, незаметно для глаз сливались в одну серую, безликую массу. Поворот, поворот, проходной двор, узкий переулок и снова через улицу…

Пока они метались, Шерлок коллекционировал выражения джонового лица: Джон надеялся, Джон терялся, Джон злился, Джон радовался, Джон отчаивался…  
Такой разный, такой смешной и близкий…

Однако, то выражение, что застыло на его лице в тот миг, когда он нашел ТОТ дом, Шерлока испугало.

Глаза Джона застыли, и их синева потеряла свою яркость, словно подернулась мутью. Скулы заострились, когда он стиснул челюсти и сжал губы в серую нитку.

Стало отчего-то зябко и тревожно.

\- Джон… - тронул Шерлок его за плечо.

Тот повернулся. Во взгляде блуждало сомнение. Он что-то снова просчитывал, взвешивал, мучительно решал.

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – наконец спросил он. – Ты, правда, хочешь знать, КАК я жил?

Шерлок мог поклясться - Джон ждал, что он откажется. Но он НЕ МОГ оставить его наедине с ЭТИМ.

\- Да, Джон. Хочу. – Ответил он и успел заметить, каким опрокинутым стало у Джона лицо.

Словно они ОБА сейчас шагнули с парапета моста… В один конец…

 

…

Подъезд был, не то, чтобы так уж сильно загаженный. Ни использованных презервативов, ни пустых шприцев там не было. Но вот окурки, смятые пивные банки присутствовали в изобилии. Исписанные граффити стены и подпалины на потолке довершали картину. Те окна, что не подверглись вандализму, кто-то закрасил грязно-желтой краской и сумрак, царящий на лестнице, тоже нес этот оттенок.

Уверенно поднявшись на третий, предпоследний этаж, Джон пошарил рукой над косяком двери с перемазанный побелкой номером «31» на двери, извлек оттуда ключ из желтой латуни. Замок, немного посопротивлявшись для вида, скрипнул и впустил их в темный коридор.  
Пошарив по стене, Джон пощелкал выключателем - безрезультатно. Ну, разумеется, оплачивать счета за свет тут давно было некому. Шерлок покопался в кармане и достал небольшой фонарик. В ярком, узком луче заплясали хмурые тени.

Как оказалось, в квартирке была одна крошечная комната, еще более крошечная кухня и санузел. Одно узкое, в одну створку, окно выходило на красную кирпичную стену соседнего дома. Света из этого окна было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть ее как следует. Правда, рассматривать было особенно нечего. 

Минимум мебели, простой, как в казарме: шкаф для одежды, письменный стол, стул возле него и кровать возле стены, застеленная жестким шерстяным одеялом. Пусто. Пыльно. Холмс провел пальцем по столу, оставляя четкий след. Даже воздух казался пыльным и неживым.  
Ни фотографий, ни книг, ни сувениров. Ничего, что могло бы рассказать о ее жильце. 

Хотя, вероятно, как раз эта пустота и говорила красноречивее всего. Шерлоку стало не по себе – здесь Джон жил до их встречи. Именно в этой жуткой пустоте. Именно ЭТО он хотел ему показать.

Единственное, для чего эта комната могла служить, по мнению детектива, так это чтобы сесть на эту идеально выглаженную кровать, достать пистолет, сунуть его себе в рот и нажать на курок. Шерлок смотрел на Джона – как он мог жить здесь и не покончить с собой?

А Джон в это время изучал содержимое гардероба. Распахнув дверцу, он перебирал рубашки, куртки, брюки, кивая каким-то своим мыслям, словно с чем-то соглашался.   
Насколько мог разглядеть Шерлок из-за его плеча, одежда, как и обстановка, носила явный армейский отпечаток – просто, добротно, скучно…

Последнее, что могло заинтересовать, он оставил напоследок. 

Письменный стол. Как и все здесь, предельно простой, с единственным выдвижным ящиком. Шерлок потянул ручку – бинго.

Внутри, словно зарытый сундук с пиратским кладом, тускло поблескивала крышка небольшого ноутбука. Шерлок аккуратно потянул его наружу. 

В первый миг, Холмс хотел благоразумно спросить разрешения у Джона. Он даже посмотрел через плечо, но Джона в комнате уже не было. Судя по звукам из кухни, он занимался ревизией холодильника.

Ну, что ж, «на нет и суда нет» - подумал детектив, полагая, что, возможно, за прошедшее время аккумулятор давно разрядился, и его, Шерлока, совесть и так не пострадает… 

Он потянул крышку вверх. Вопреки ожиданию, экран ожил. По нему промелькнули стандартные строчки загрузки системы, но потом вместо привычной заставки в виде разноцветного окна-флага, во всю ширину проступили слова.

Пульс споткнулся.

«С возвращением, Джонни!»

\- Шерлок! НЕТ!!! – раздался запоздалый крик за спиной.

Детектив медленно, как во сне повернулся и последнее, что он успел увидеть, был Джон, с замахнувшийся на него рукой, сжимавшей армейский браунинг.

Шерлок даже не успел удивиться – тяжелая, ОЧЕНЬ твердая рукоять врезалась в его скулу…

Пол бросился навстречу, смягчив свидание только толстым слоем все той же накопленной пыли…

Темнота. Занавес опустился. Конец первого акта…


	12. Chapter 12

В миг начала восприятия реальности Шерлоку показалось, что какое-то очень злое и голодное животное откусило ему полголовы. Но так и не сумев проглотить гениально-острый ум, в сердцах выплюнуло ее обратно. Недожеванный глаз открываться не хотел, а вся левая сторона лица раздулась, как минимум, вдвое. 

Пока грохочущие в голове камни, в которые формировались неповоротливые мысли, перекатывались по мозговым извилинам, как шарики по лабиринту в детской игрушке, его губ коснулось что-то маленькое и гладкое.

\- Шерлок, рот открой, - донеслось откуда-то из другой жизни. – Я же вижу, что ты уже пришёл в себя.

Шерлок послушно разлепил пересохшие губы и тут же ощутил на языке небольшую, продолговатую капсулу.

«Нет, нет, нет…» - возмутился мозг, заставляя язык вытолкнуть инородный предмет. Но его подбородок мягко, но настойчиво придержала чья-то рука.

\- Не выплевывай, это обезболивающее, - строго донеслось сверху, - запей.

О зубы стеклянно стукнулся холодный край стакана.

Только сейчас Шерлок почувствовал, КАК он хотел пить! Его приподняли за затылок, отчего он пережил миг головокружения и тошноты, в рот тонкой струйкой потекла вода.   
Шерлок жадно глотнул, и пилюля, как торпеда, бодро скользнула в пищевод. Он сделал еще три или четыре больших глотка и только после этого ему позволили лечь обратно.

Шерлок попытался пощупать свое саднящее лицо, но ничего не вышло – руки почему-то болтались за головой, брякая железом по спинке кровати.

Он нахмурился, отчего заболел еще и лоб, приоткрыл правый, здоровый глаз и посмотрел на эти самые руки.   
Обычные полицейские наручники, свободно застегнутые на его запястьях через толстую, металлическую спинку кровати, на которой он лежал.  
События, предшествовавшие тому, в каком положении он оказался, нехотя протискивались сквозь мешанину крайне болезненных ощущений.

Его ударил Джон. Пистолетом.

Даже в тот миг его сознание выполняло свою привычную работу: браунинг, не новый, в потертостях, побывал в бою, длинные царапины, глубокие засечки, чистый, ухоженный, магазин слегка заедает при выбросе, небольшой дебаланс.  
Оружие Джона. Джон воевал.

Шерлок сделал усилие над собой и открыл второй глаз.

То, что он лежал, прикованный кровати, он знал и без того. А вот изменившийся угол падения света из окна подсказал, что без сознания он провалялся минут сорок – сорок пять. Морщась, он повернул голову, в поле зрения попал стол, за которым к нему спиной сидел Джон, что-то бегло набиравший на клавиатуре ноутбука.  
На экране, часть которого Шерлок мог видеть из-за джонова плеча, маячила заставка Skype, а в маленьком окне с секундной задержкой транслировалось все, что происходило в комнате. Шло прямое соединение.

Шерлок испытал легкий приступ стыда за то, как просто он попался. Хотя, нет, не так уж и просто, утешил он себя – индикатор заряда батареи не горел – это он помнил точно. Открыв крышку, он запустил автоматический процесс, сообщение о котором ушло на какой-то определенный адрес, куда сейчас и велась передача. 

Просто, надежно, рационально… Идиот.

Джон, видимо, почувствовав спиной его взгляд, повернулся, и Шерлок увидел новое, почти неузнаваемое лицо. 

\- Привет, - сказал незнакомый Джон, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь вместе со стулом. 

Теперь он сидел так близко, что если бы Шерлок захотел, он мог бы ударить его ногами. Уперевшись локтями на слегка расставленные колени, Джон задумчиво смотрел на него, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные замком руки.

Этот Джон казался значительнее старше, опытнее, сильнее. Может из-за потемневших, усталых глаз, может четко вырисованных скул, или плотно сжатых губ. Тяжелого, холодного взгляда. Чужого.

Шерлоку почему-то не было страшно. Была глупая, щемящая обида, неуместная жалость и бездна неутоленного интереса.

Но вот Джон улыбнулся и стал ПОЧТИ прежним, морщинки в углах глаз выстрелили солнечными лучиками.

\- Давай знакомиться? – Джон позволил кистям своих рук свеситься с колен. – Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Капитан медицинской службы Ее Королевского Величества 5-го Нортумберлендского полка в отставке. Три года на действительной службе в Афганистане. Контузия. Ничего серьезного, но меня списали на пенсию. Восстановил лицензию и с миссией «Врачи без границ» два года мотался по Африке.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно рассматривал ладони. Вздохнул и почесал бровь. Прикрыл глаза и наморщил лоб. Воспоминания физически причиняли ему страдания. Шерлок молчал, терпеливо позволяя Джону поделиться, наконец, этой застарелой, медленно отравлявшей его болью.

\- В Сомали мы попали в засаду одной местной группировки, - говорил он так спокойно, что казалось, речь идет о простом рядовом событии из его жизни. – Они потребовали за нас выкуп. Я не знаю, сколько они хотели. Потом кто-то говорил – сто тысяч, кто-то – миллион… И переговоры шли целых три недели… Не знаю, сколько стоит человеческая жизнь, но… - он опять запнулся, отгоняя давнюю глухую обиду. – Ты знаешь, а ведь нас даже не били. Они просто хотели денег…

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, ища понимания, вздохнул и уставился в окно. Кирпичная стена поддержки не оказала.

\- Позже я слышал заявление какого-то крутого альфа-самца из правительства о том, что «Британия не ведет переговоров с террористами»… Не знаю… не знаю, что ИМ сказали, но в тот день НАМ перестали давать воду… 

Джон говорил, опустив голову, и голос звучал очень глухо.

\- Без еды человек может прожить и месяц, и, если повезет, даже два. Ты, Шерлок, обходишься вообще почти без нее, - засмеялся он, но Шерлок знал, что в глазах у Джона смеха не было. Совсем. – А вот без воды – три дня… Среди нас были женщины, пожилые мужчины. Всего десять бет и двое омег – я и Дин Костенадис, совсем мальчишка… Они нас не тронули. Ни разу. Но все эти недели мы просидели, вернее, провалялись в глиняной мазанке на соломенном полу со связанными руками. Нас даже в туалет водили парами, и только женщинам развязывали руки… На третий день от обезвоживания умерла Кристина Хоули, а на четвертый нас выкупили. Частное лицо…

Джон замолчал. Он повернулся к столу и бросил взгляд на пискнувший ноут. Там мигал значок входящего сообщения. Джон перегнулся через спинку стула, щелкнул клавишей и прочитал текст.

\- Девять бет были отправлены прямо в британское посольство. Вот так, как были: связанные, голодные, оборванные. Только водой их все же напоили. А нас Дином – в Англию. На частном самолете. Правда, я этого не помню – Дин рассказывал. Я очухался в больнице, какой-то дорогой клинике, весь утыканный капельницами.  
А на второй день туда пришел Джеймс Мориарти - тот, кто заплатил деньги…

Джон заулыбался, заметив, как на лице Шерлока проступает шок. У него даже разрез глаз округлился.

\- Да, да, тот самый, за которым ты бегал год назад – ты сам рассказывал. Знаешь, что он сделал?

Шерлок помимо воли, механически, помотал головой. Джон хмыкнул, но так нервно, что Шерлока передернуло.

\- Он просто трахнул меня. Прямо на больничной койке, повыдергивав к чертовой матери все трубки и проводки… А потом, когда я корчился на полу, он спокойно и доходчиво объяснил, что я теперь для него буду делать. Про мою сестру он даже не обмолвился, знал – я и так пойму… В тот же день меня перевезли в его загородный дом и в моей жизни начался период под название «Ровер Сакс»…

Джон поднялся, открыл шкаф и, порывшись по карманам, достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Приоткрыл окно и закурил.

Джон, затягивающийся сигаретой, был новым откровением.  
Шерлок помнил следы на его руках и теперь знал о происхождении каждого из них.

\- Все, что я помню из того времени, - продолжил Джон, выпустив дым в окно, - это только то, что Ровер меня имел и бил. Во время секса, после, до… Кулаком, ремнем, шокером… Он очень любит игры… с асфиксией, разными «игрушками», - Джон снова затянулся и долго молчал. 

– Ровер Сакс вообще… - он криво усмехнулся, как пьяный. – Экстремал… В последний раз, когда он меня почти додушил, приехал Мориарти и прострелил ему ногу. Сказал, что в следующий прострелит башку… И все закончилось… А ведь Джеймс даже не альфа, как Сакс. Он бета! – Джон заулыбался такой счастливой улыбкой, что Шерлок нервно сглотнул. – Бета, Шерлок! Правда, совершенно чокнутый и совершенно гениальный. Как ты… Нет, не как ты… Он другой. Он знает, чего хочет. И берет, не спрашивая…

Смех погас вместе с сигаретой. Джон повертел в пальцах окурок и сожалением выбросил его в окно.

\- Когда? – наконец прочистил горло Шерлок. Ему казалось, что он наглотался бритвенных лезвий. Каждый вздох резал глотку, и он все ждал, что рот вот-вот наполнится кровью. – Когда ты вспомнил?

\- Вчера. Ночью. Я тебя не обманывал…

\- А сколько человек тебе пришлось убить, Джон?

Джон смотрел сверху вниз очень грустными глазами. Где-то в них пряталось его то, мягкое, мирное «я», которому было больно от взгляда Холмса. Все еще больно…

\- Это были альфы, Шерлок. Чертовы альфы…

\- Это были люди. Так сколько?

Джон покачал головой.

\- Трое. Да и то… Один – на лыжном курорте. Я всего-навсего подтолкнул его… Жуткий засранец… Второй просто умер во время секса… Хотя и не старик еще. Что-то с сердцем. Только последний – да, ему я шею свернул… Его было даже жаль… Ничего так мужик…

Джон говорил монотонно, без интонаций, как во сне, глядя сквозь детектива и сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулаки.

\- К вам так просто подобраться. Вы так самоуверенны, так нерушимо верите в свой ум и свою силу… Омеги – кто мы? Так - удовольствие, игрушки… Глупые, доверчивые… Омежки… - Джон хмыкнул. – Чего нас бояться? Джеймс был прав…

Джон внезапно встрепенулся.

\- Ты что, ничего не слышал? – и, увидев непонимание в голубых глазах, тихо рассмеялся. – А твой брат молодец! К нему так просто не подберешься. Не думал, что ему удастся так долго это прикрывать! Не обижайся, но он реально крут! Даже круче тебя. У него только одно слабое место. Но в прицеле сейчас не ты.

\- Майкрофт. – выдохнул Холмс, не узнав в хрипе свой голос.

Джон кивнул.

\- Почему?

\- Джеймс дает цель – я выполняю.

\- Но ПОЧЕМУ?

\- Альфы решили, что могут управлять чужими судьбами – кому жить, кому умирать… Мерзко…

\- Ты и меня бы убил?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Джон, - к тебе это не относится. Ты другой… Мне жаль, что так… не сложилось, правда…

Джон стал вдруг каким-то растерянным, виноватым. Каким-то… прежним.

\- Джон… - позвал его Шерлок, но в ту же минуту замок в прихожей скрипнул, хлопнула входная дверь.

Джон вздрогнул и в его глазах метнулся испуг. Он глотнул воздух.

\- Ровер, - пояснил он. – Ты бы к нему не цеплялся. Он полный псих – покалечит, и Джеймс не поможет…

\- Джонни! – раздалось из коридора. – Как я рад, что ты вернулся!

И комнату ввалился здоровенный мужчина крепкого телосложения с плотоядным, хищным оскалом влажных губ.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Джонни, Джонни, Джонни! 

Ровер Сакс был шумным, громоздким и крошечная комнатка отказывалась его вмещать.   
Он то и дело задевал то край стола, то спинку стула, то самого Джона.

Джон попытался избежать столкновения, но тот походя сгреб его за талию огромными ручищами и прижал к себе спиной. Он тискал его как плюшевую игрушку, обхватив обеими руками поперек груди и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он развернулся так, что бы Шерлоку было видно их обоих, и положил подбородок Джону на плечо.

\- Что, красавчик, завидно? – Сакс впился губами в шею Джона, и тот послушно склонил голову набок. – Ты даже не представляешь, что эта сучка может! Столько времени топтаться около… Джонни-бой… Мой мальчик, папочка так скучал… 

Жадные, грубые руки шарили по податливому телу, лезли по рубашку, за пояс брюк, тискали смуглую кожу, оставляя багровые пятна. Шея покрылась засосами и следами укусов. 

Джон не сопротивлялся, позволяя Саксу ВСЕ. Руки безвольно болтались по бокам. А глаза не могли разорвать взгляда со стальными глазами Шерлока, словно тот был единственной опорой в его закачавшемся мире.  
Шерлок молчал, хотя его выворачивала наизнанку ярость, боль и первая в его жизни ненависть. За любое слово, которое он сейчас посмеет произнести, придется расплачиваться Джону. Его Джону.   
И Джон тоже это видел – границу, к которой на волос подошел Шерлок.

\- Ровер, хватит, - твердо, без выражения сказал он, дернув плечами и почти вырвавшись.

Но тот уже завелся и почти не контролировал себя. Зарычав, он поймал одной рукой Джона за горло под подбородком и вернул на место. Вторая рука сжала Джону пах. Джон зашипел и со всего маха врезал локтем здоровяку под ребра. Сакс его не выпустил, но захват слегка разжал. Джон вырвался.

\- Хватит, я сказал! – повысил Джон голос. – Мне еще работать…

\- Сууука! – взревел Ровер, рванувшись к нему и загребая пятерней за плечо. 

Отступать было некуда и Джона швырнуло лицом в стену. Он подставил локти и ткнулся в стену лбом. Сакс коленом раздвинул ему ноги и прижался всем телом. Словно в поисках наркотиков он шарил по Джону ладонями, до синяков тискал ягодицы, шершавым языком облизывал шею…

Джон молчал, склонив голову. 

\- Джооон… - стонал Сакс ему в ухо горячими губами, - ДЖОООН… Давай… Джонни, время есть… пожалуйста… Ты самый… Мальчик… Мой хороший… Давай…

Он просил, умолял, почти плакал… Джон молчал.

Непослушными руками Ровер пытался расстегнуть ему ремень. Пряжка не поддавалась, он дергал, и Джона мотало из стороны в сторону. Из-под почти расстегнутой рубашки была видна его спина, перечеркнутая шрамами. Еще минута и Сакс стащит с него брюки…

\- Я плохо работаю… после ЭТОГО, – спокойно и холодно сказал Джон, повернув голову и встретившись с Саксом глазами. - Как ты думаешь, Джеймс будет недоволен?

Ровер Сакс словно обжегся. Оторвав от так сильно манящего тела руки с раскрытыми ладонями, он только что не потряс ими, чтобы остудить.  
Он сплюнул на пол и потянул из заднего кармана джинсов сигареты.

\- Твою мать, Джон… - он закурил. Глубоко затянулся, зло щуря глаза и глядя, как тот медленно и тщательно застегивает рубашку, заправляет ее в брюки. 

Джон его не боялся. Что-то новое… И как заводит! Ну, ничего… после… Гуляй пока…

Выпустив в потолок длинную сизую струю дыма, он, наконец, обратил внимание на Шерлока, сверлившего его не менее злобным взглядом. Этот щенок смотрел на его проигрыш…

\- Чего пялишься? – бросил Сакс, шагнув ближе.

Шерлок уже открыл рот, для язвительного ответа, как вмешался Джон.

\- Нет времени. Джеймс ждет, – он кивнул на монитор, где появился новый текст.

Пока Сакс читал, по-детски шевеля губами, Джон подошел к Шерлоку.

\- Извини, - сказал он. – Мне придется воспользоваться твоим телефоном, - он вынул из кармана шерлоковский Blueberry. – Такая удача, что ты предпочитаешь СМС…

И он набрал сообщение.   
Шерлок похолодел. Майкрофт приедет. ОДИН. Под выстрел…

Джон повернул телефон экраном вперед.

\- Ты имеешь право знать.

«Очень важно. Никому не верь - у тебя «крот». Склад на Гилстон-Роад. ШХ»

\- Джон, не смей! – закричал он, теряя контроль.

Джон надавил кнопку, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Телефон пискнул, уведомляя, что сообщение доставлено. 

Шерлок сглотнул горькую слюну, закрыл глаза, до отказа натягивая наручники. Острый металл впился в кожу. Если бы он хотел позвать Майкрофта, он написал бы точно так. Майкрофт приедет. Шах и мат…

\- Никуда не уходи, - раздалось над самым ухом.

Он резко распахнул глаза. Джон смотрел в упор своей глубокой, спокойной синевой. Наклонился и поцеловал. Горячо, долго. Закружилось голова, в ушах загудела кровь…

Оторвавшись, Джон еще раз посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо.

\- Руки не покалечь. Наручники хорошие, я их у Грега позаимствовал, – он усмехнулся. – Ищет, наверное. Ты же должен понимать…

Шерлок молчал, пока он одевался. Молчал, пока Джон перезаряжал оружие. Молчал, когда Сакс с довольной ухмылкой подтянул Джона к себе и стер ИХ поцелуй своими злыми губами. 

Они ушли вместе, оставив его одного в пустой квартире, в сгущающихся сумерках, перекатывающего на языке едкий металлический вкус…


	14. Chapter 14

Лондон, стоящий в пробках. Соус Итон плейс, Онслоу сквер… Лаковая вереница мокрых от накрапывающего дождя машин, габаритные огни, как рождественские гирлянды, редкие, бессмысленные гудки, бессильные разогнать эти бесконечные заторы…

Джон с усмешкой покусывает нижнюю губу, периферическим зрением скорее угадывая, чем действительно видя, как Ровер нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по кожаной оплетке руля, как нервно он разжевывает четвертую незакуренную сигарету. Табачные крошки прилипли к влажным губам, и те пахли куревом. Единственное, что напрягало, Ровер мог полезть целоваться, а перспектива отбиваться от него в тесной машине не радовала совершенно. Можно было с легкостью предположить, в какой стадии бешенства Сакс сейчас пребывал.

Он ненавидел ждать. Самый страшный враг Ровера Сакса – ожидание. Его огромная неутомимая натура требует немедленных действий: мчаться, стрелять, трахать…  
Ждать – не его. Тут он теряется, слабеет, обесценивается. А он ненавидит чувствовать себя слабым – это его бесит. В неуправляемой ярости он способен на что угодно – избить человека в очереди к банкомату только за то, что тот ждет еще и чека, выбить с ноги дверь, замок которой не слишком торопится открыться, застрелить таксиста, который слишком медленно считает сдачу, изнасиловать Джона, имевшего глупость на миг задержаться в душе…

И сейчас Джон мстительно наслаждался мучениями Ровера Сакса, вынужденного терпеливо ЖДАТЬ, пока «эта чертова пробка сдвинется хотя бы на фут», наплевав на то, во что ему самому это может вылиться при самом неудачном раскладе…

На Гилстон-Роад они доехали уже в темноте. 

Большое, давно не новое здание. Бетонная продолговатая коробка, прорезанная поверху узкими фрамугами зарешеченных окон. Огромные, обитые начавшим ржаветь железом, ворота, оснащенные, однако, автоматическими подъемниками – дань современным требованиям грузоперевозок.   
Небольшая дверь с торца здания, предназначенная для конторского персонала… Тусклый фонарь над ней под крошечным козырьком.

Джон уверенно потянул ручку на себя. Все сомнения, все страхи, все колебания остались там, в маленькой бесцветной комнате на третьем этаже. Движения стали четкими, собранными, а мысли предельно простыми. 

Внутри было пусто, тихо и очень просторно. Уносящийся в гулкую темноту потолок охотно возвращал эхом каждый его шаг, предупредительно сообщая о его передвижениях тому, кто ждал его сейчас в слабо освещенной главной галерее. 

Ожидавшему в спину светил дежурный фонарь, делая его и без того стройную фигуру почти эфемерной, истонченной, почти исчезающей. Джон прекрасно знал кто это, хотя и совсем не видел лица – трость, которую держал в руке ожидавший не оставляла ни малейших сомнений. Лишь один человек, из виденных Джоном ранее, управлялся с зонтом с таким изящным удовольствием.

Скромный член британского правительства, Майкрофт Холмс, опираясь на роскошную рукоять из дорогого эбенового дерева, собственной персоной, стоял в центральном проходе заброшенного склада на одной из самых отдаленных лондонских окраин.

\- Добрый вечер, Джон! – зрение у Майкрофта было отменное, не хуже, чем его всем известное самообладание. То, что на место встречи вместо его брата заявился Джон, ввести в заблуждение его не смогло. И все же он не удержался от риторического вопроса. – Я так понимаю, Шерлок прийти _НЕ СМОГ_?

Джон быстро, но без лишней торопливости, пересек разделявшее их пространство, сократив его до пятнадцати футов, и остановился, заложив руки за спину.

\- Планы изменились, мистер Холмс. Извините. – И он вскинул левую руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. 

Щелчок предохранителя в пустом, наполненном лишь темнотой помещении, показался почти выстрелом.

Чернота зрачков Майкрофта ничуть не уступала вороненому глазу браунинга в твердости и тяжелой стальной угрозе. Джон мысленно засчитал Холмсу-старшему одно очко.

На идеальном костюме не появилось ни одной новой складки, на идеальном лице ни одной новой морщинки – самообладание и того и другого стоило вложенного в них содержимого.

\- Только два вопроса, Джон, - голос был так же ровен и слегка насмешлив привычной снисходительностью, словно хозяину голоса сейчас не целился прямо в лоб свихнувшийся маньяк с военным прошлым. – Шерлок жив?

Джон засчитал очко себе и не ответил. Холмсы - умные мальчики, должны разбираться сами.

Холмс разобрался и чуть заметно кивнул.

\- Вопрос второй. Почему?

Ответить Джон не успел. Да и мог ли?

\- А вот это, мистер Холмс, интересный вопрос! – звонко и певуче разорвал разреженную тишину высокий, словно юношеский голос.

Взгляд Майкрофта скользнул у Джона над плечом, цепко выхватывая фигуры, появившиеся из-за слегка скрипнувшей двери.

Трое. Нет, четверо. 

Два крепких, крупных индивида, чьи бычьи шеи гарантировали наличие мускулов и отсутствие критического мышления. Мускулы, нисколько не скрытые верхней одеждой, каменные лица, напряженные позы изготовившихся охотников. Стрелки. 

Третий – высокий, широкоплечий, с хищным нервным лицом, с прищуром глаз в кондиции «на грани», нарочито вальяжной позой и преувеличенной самонадеянностью. Правая рука.

Четвертый. Сам.

Невысокий, ухоженный, дорого одетый (Майкрофт даже не стал себя утруждать уточнением брендов). Гладко и аккуратно зачесанные волосы, уверенное выражение лица и только глаза… Огромные, черные, словно тяжелая нефть, беснующиеся яростным весельем. 

Джеймс Мориарти. Криминальный антипод. 

\- Добрый вечер, Джеймс, - Майкрофту даже не пришлось делать усилие, чтобы его голос звучал искренне. Главный порок Шерлока – любопытство, был свойственен и ему в полной мере. Разница заключалась лишь в методах его удовлетворения.

Мориарти знаком приказал своим людям остаться у входа, а сам прошел по коридору из пустых стеллажей, останавливаясь у Джона за спиной.

\- Жаль, что не могу сказать Вам того же, Майкрофт. Вы прекрасный игрок. Жаль, что все вот так… - он приобнял Джона за талию и дурашливо положил ему голову на плечо, - закончится.

Майкрофт заложил руки за спину, опираясь на зонт, скрестил ноги, ставя одну на носок ботинка, и задрал подбородок.

\- Ну что Вы, Джеймс! Мне кажется, что все только и начинается. Просветите меня. – Он откровенно развлекался. В его-то положении! 

Джон снова засчитал Холмсу еще одно очко. Два – один.

\- Последняя воля – закон! – Джеймс отпустил Джона, вскинул руки и сделал бодрый пируэт вокруг своей оси.

\- Все предельно просто. Через два месяца в Осло состоится тендер на освоение нового нефтяного месторождения в Норвежском море. Пятнадцатилетний контракт стоимостью 3,2 миллиарда евро. Мой заказчик крайне заинтересован получить этот контракт. Любой ценой. Среди основных игроков наиболее серьезными считались пять, что могли бы с той или иной степенью вероятности конкурировать с ним. Простое устранение глав компаний ничего бы не дало. Слишком очевидно – тендер бы был просто перенесен, или отменен вовсе. Началось бы расследование, а это не выгодно никому. Пришлось пойти в обход…

Мориарти наслаждался. Джон припомнил: «Слабость гения – потребность в аудитории… Какой смысл быть умным, если этого никто не видит…» Именно так говорил когда-то Шерлок… Холмс-старший бил дуплетом – тянул время и получал информацию. Джон уверенно добавил ему сразу два очка. Четыре – один. Ого!

А Джеймс этого как будто не замечал.

\- Первого конкурента даже убивать не пришлось. После того, как жена застала его в постели с моей омегой, последовал молниеносный развод, раздел имущества и его компания не приняла участие в корпоративном слиянии, которое позволило бы принять участие в тендере. Второй, - Джеймс сделал паузу и помолчал, - шантаж, он отказался сам и получил в качестве бонуса свою омежку, на память. – Мориарти весело рассмеялся, утирая проступившие слезы. – Правда, потом пришлось выполнять его… субподряд. Мальчишка не протянул долго после… его утех. 

В своем театре одного актера Джеймс даже не заметил, как у Джона дернулось лицо. 

\- Третий. Несчастный случай, горные лыжи – такой опасный вид спорта! Вы не катаетесь, Майкрофт, нет? Ну, разумеется, нет! Вы же не столь безрассудны… Четвертый. Больное сердце. А что эти омеги вытворяют в постели!.. Здорового до инфаркта доведут! Все естественно, никаких подозрений…

Отсмеявшись, Джеймс остановился прямо напротив Холмса. Он сунул руки в карманы своих идеальных брюк, не обращая внимания, что сминает безумно дорогую ткань безумно дорогого костюма. Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось, и из-под насупленных бровей выглянул угрюмый, безжалостный хищник.

\- Пятый. К нефтяным компаниям он никакого отношения не имел. Зато имел прямое отношение к возможности принятия программы сокращения использования и добычи нефти в регионе. Его участие в конференции стран Европы по вопросам перехода на другие источники топлива было прервано после его безвременной кончины. Да что я вам рассказываю, Вы же САМИ это замяли…

С удовольствием он отметил дошедшее до адресата понимание.

\- Зачем вы убивали омег? – поинтересовался Холмс, зная очевидность ответа. Однако, он был прав не вполне.

\- Первое, - как нерадивому ученику начал говорить Мориарти, страдальчески закатив глаза. – Мне не нужны свидетели. Второе – если кто-то и заинтересуется – пять целей, пять исполнителей. Все чисто, все закончено, полная завершенность. Красиво. И третье – Вы должны были поверить, что выживший – случайность. Иначе, как подобраться к Вам ТАК близко? 

Майкрофт, перенеся упор на зонт теперь уже перед собой, предельно широко улыбнулся.

\- Но я НЕ поверил.

Джеймс улыбнулся еще ослепительнее.

\- Разумеется. Здесь мне и понадобился Ваш брат. ОНИ идеально подходили друг другу. Шерлок – вообще запасной вариант, - Джеймс вздохнул, и его лицо живо изобразило невероятно искреннее сожаление. – Не удалось бы добраться до Вас, что ж, изуродованный труп Шерлока в день подписания – как вы считаете, неплохая замена? Думаю, это могло бы помешать Англии поучаствовать в тендере. Что значат эти миллиарды по сравнению с похоронами брата? А, Майкрофт?

Джон записал на счет Мориарти два очка – по одному за каждого брата. Четыре-один-два. Ага.

Майкрофт Холмс покачался на пятках, задумчиво глядя на ужасно довольного Джеймса.

Джон сделал один бесшумный шаг. Раз. 

Мягко обнял Мориарти за шею правой рукой, сгибая ее в локте, и прижимая Джеймса к себе так, что тот почувствовал через весь свой Westwood, как бьется джоново сердце, ровно и спокойно. Два. 

Не опуская руки с оружием и держа своего «нанимателя» перед собой как щит, он плавно, словно в танце, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, беря под прицел троицу у двери. Три.

Мысленно засчитав себе джек-пот, Джон поздравил себя с чемпионством.

\- Оружие на пол, всем за дверь, – почти без угрозы скомандовал он. – Мистер Холмс, держитесь за моей спиной. Пожалуйста.


	15. Chapter 15

Никогда... Нет, не так.

НИКОГДА в своей жизни Джеймс Мориарти не оказывался в таком идиотском положении. Он был бы меньше удивлен, если бы увидел, как муравей остановил груженый лесом поезд, мчащийся с горы. 

Джон Уотсон, послушная безотказная машина его поручений, неожиданно, да-да, неожиданно вышла из подчинения и перевернула ситуацию с точностью до наоборот. 

Не обладая ни выдающимся телосложением, ни оружием (Джеймс предпочитал не иметь собственноручных военизированных акций), противопоставить что-либо крепким объятиям бывшего вояки Мориарти было нечего. Ждать особой мозговой деятельности от своей группы огневой поддержки тоже не приходилось. Скорее от них стоило ожидать совершенно непродуманных действий с этой самой огневой поддержкой, которая грозилась вылиться в банальную и чертовски-скучную перестрелку, где под перекрестным огнем как раз он и окажется, что в его сегодняшние, да что греха таить, и все последующие дни, никак не входило. 

Для начала стоило попытаться достучаться до разумной составляющей мозга бывшего подчиненного.

\- Джонни, - Мориарти вывернул голову назад, насколько это позволила жесткая хватка Уотсона. – Джонни, очнись. Ты же понимаешь, что в противном случае, когда все это закончится, я с тебя живого шкуру сдеру. Мелкими полосками. И отдам Саксу.

Джон даже не повернул головы. Он лишь прижался щекой к щеке Джеймса.

\- Мистер Мориарти, боюсь, Вы арестованы. 

И выстрелил в сторону двери.

\- Всем вон! – тут же закричал Джеймс, справедливо ожидая ответной стрельбы.

Как бы ни сложилось, ситуация пока еще не зашла в абсолютный тупик. Требовалось отступить и подготовить плацдарм для новой атаки.

Троица у входа нерешительно потоптавшись, вывалилась наружу.

\- Джон, - снова начал Мориарти, - подумай, выйти вам все равно придется, а там мои люди…

\- Ненадолго, – оборвал его Джон.

И, словно подтверждая его слова, снаружи до них донеслись выстрелы. Плотная, многоствольная перестрелка. Крики, вой полицейских сирен…

Майкрофт Холмс, плавно обогнув сцепившихся антагонистов, помахивая зонтом, вальяжно направился к двери…

 

…

Салли Донован верила только в реально возможные вещи: в Санта Клауса, Пасхального кролика, НЛО, маленьких зеленых человечков и вселенскую справедливость.

В то, что сейчас, в этот самый момент на ее мотоцикле, крепко прижимаясь к ее спине в своей развевающейся хламиде, как насмешка над всеми байкерами планеты, сидел тот самый гениальный идиот, попутно и крайне активно командуя, куда ей ехать, Салли до сих пор поверить не могла. 

Когда инспектор Лестрейд назвал ей адрес и озвучил приказ, ей показалось, что он сошел с ума. Потом ей показалось, что с ума сошла она, потому что понимая весь абсурд происходящего, она совершенно точно и абсолютно последовательно выполнила все инструкции. 

Прибыв по указанному адресу, она увидела возле искомого дома Шерлока в совершенно диком виде – распахнутое пальто, поверх рубашки, разбитое и окровавленное лицо, наручник, болтающийся на одной руке. А уж выражение, что она заметила на том самом лице…

Он молча застегнул протянутый ему шлем, молча уселся на заднее сиденье и обхватил Салли поперек талии. 

Honda с ревом сорвалась с места, едва не сбросив детектива. Но он быстро разобрался с балансом, и Донован стало легче вести. Они легко обогнули все пробки, светофоры и ремонтные шлагбаумы и на Гилстон-Роад прибыли практически вместе с полицией. 

Шерлок легко соскочил с сиденья, стянул шлем, и, дождавшись, когда Салли сделает то же самое, вцепился ей плечи и крепко-крепко поцеловал. Ошеломленная настолько, чтобы и не подумать вырываться, Салли Донован только таращила глаза и гладила детектива по плечу, как тихо-помешанного, чтоб не напугать часом.

Отцепившись от почти деморализованной сотрудницы Ярда, Шерлок бросился быстрым аллюром к полицейской машине, из которой показался инспектор.

Как он и просил, ни мигалок, ни сирен они не включали, тщательно окружив заброшенный склад по всему периметру. На соседних крышах залегли снайперы, а крупногабаритные спецназовцы в угольно-черной амуниции небольшими группами подтягивались ко входу, щетинясь штурмовым оружием.

Еще по дороге, он все время прокручивал события последнего часа.

Вот Джон смотрит своими чудовищно-восхитительными глазами. И Шерлок еще не понимает.   
Джон прижимается к нему своими чудовищно-мягкими губами. И Шерлок все еще не понимает. 

Но вот что-то маленькое, твердое и теплое(?) толкнулось ему на язык. Он автоматически втянул ЭТО… И все понял.

В один краткий миг он согласился со всеми, кто за всю его жизнь называл его идиотом.  
Абсолютно, бесповоротно, окончательно. Они все были правы. Шерлок идиот.

Вместо того чтобы слушать, думать и делать выводы, он пялился, обижался и умирал от ревности.

«Ты имеешь право знать» 

И адрес…

«… не уходи»

Я тебя люблю…

«Наручники… Грега… ищет…»

Звони Лестрейду…

«Ты же должен понимать…»

Ты же должен понимать… - прямым текстом!

Я идиот, Джон.

…

Лестрейд не был злым. Лестрейд был в ярости. Лестрейд был в бешенстве.

А еще инспектор Грег Лестрейд был профессионалом, как бы Шерлок к этому не относился.

Когда Шерлок Холмс с телефона Джона, который тот предусмотрительно оставил у него под подушкой, позвонил на его номер и в двух страшных словах рассказал, ЧТО произошло, Грег не произнес ни слова и не проявил ни единым движением лицевых мускулов удушающего, парализующего сердце ужаса, окатившего его с ног до головы.

Вместо этого он очень аккуратно отпер свой служебный сейф, достал табельное оружие, неторопливо проверил состояние обоймы, сунул пистолет в кобуру и спокойно объявил сотрудникам о начале полицейской операции. 

Это потом он орал в телефонную трубку, звоня в офис генерального прокурора и отдел национальной безопасности при правительстве. Были еще какие-то номера, специально для таких случаев оставленные ему Майкрофтом («гляди-ка – пригодились» - как-то отстраненно думал он)…

Он поднял на ноги все, что только можно было поднять за такое короткое время…

Они успели. Они все сделали правильно.  
Едва внутри раздался выстрел, и из двери метнулись черные тени, операция началась…

…

Позже, гораздо позже, когда живой и невредимый Майкрофт Холмс искренне благодарил помятого спецназом, но вполне целого Джона Уотсона за вклад в укрепление национальной безопасности страны, а запоздало бледный и мучительно не решающийся лично прощупать свое британское правительство на предмет повреждений, Лестрейд топтался у него за спиной, в их критически сузившийся мирок, словно тайфун, ворвался перепуганный(!), невменяемый Шерлок. 

Он бесцеремонно растолкал всех своих действительных и потенциальных родственников, выковыривая Джона из их теплой компании, стиснул того в объятиях так, что выбил из легких весь воздух. 

Джон придушенно ахнул и нерешительно позволил себя затискать.

А Шерлок, совершено плюнув на реакцию всех присутствующих, прижимал к себе своего, теперь уже определенно своего солдата, раскачиваясь и зажмурившись, все еще пытаясь скрыть злые, отчаянные слезы, которые и без того уже падали тяжелыми горячими каплями Джону на шею. 

А «все присутствующие» вдруг почувствовали себя настолько лишними, что у каждого тут же нашлось что-то, что ему следовало очень срочно обсудить с другими.   
Все рванули прочь от воссоединившейся пары, на ходу обмениваясь новостями, не замечая, что обсуждаемые события между собой никак не связаны, и разговор принимает совершенно абсурдный оборот.

«…норвежская сторона совершенно против увеличения нефтяных разработок на…»   
«…вот-вот, а я и вижу, что в его обойме двух патронов не хватает…»   
«…но Ее Королевское Величество никогда не одобрит…»   
«…да нет, в нашей кофеварке нет турбо-режима…»

\- Джон, Джон, Джон… - бубнил плачущий Шерлок, совершенно растеряв весь накопленный годами словарный запас…


	16. Chapter 16

Сколько лет надо прожить в одиночестве и сколько минут провести вместе, чтобы понять, что с ЭТИМ человеком ты готов прожить всю жизнь без остатка, и без НЕГО тебе не нужен ни единый день той другой, пусть и благополучной, но совершенно пустой и ненужной тебе вечности?

На четвертый день этой отмеренной им двоим (и только двоим) жизни, Шерлок проснулся, наконец, раньше Джона. Он долго разглядывал всклокоченную от лежания на одном боку макушку, безмятежные ресницы, опустившие густые тени на нижние веки, плавный изгиб мягких (а на первый взгляд и не скажешь! но Шерлок-то знал) губ, слегка улыбающихся чему-то только ему ведомому… Надо будет потом спросить…  
Джон опять уснул на его руке. И как он себе шею до сих пор не отлежал – вон, какая голова у него тяжелая? Но Шерлок ни на что и никогда не променял бы эту сладкую доверчивую тяжесть… Джон. Его Джон. Только его. Единственный.

Ночью он что-то опять бормотал во сне, хмурился, шарил вокруг себя беспокойными руками. Шерлок так и не решился перехватить, успокоить их, но Джон САМ наткнулся пальцами на его тело, согрел ладони о его отчаянно бьющееся под ребрами сердце, облегченно заулыбался и, смешно причмокивая губами, ткнулся носом Шерлоку в шею за ухом. 

От его дыхания было горячо и щекотно, а потом еще и неожиданная эрекция выкинула фортель… 

Пока Шерлок лежал, раздираемый сомнениями, то ли дать Джону все-таки, наконец, выспаться, то ли как-нибудь поделикатнее его разбудить и спросить, исключительно как доктора, что бы тот посоветовал для решения основательно стоящей (в прямом и переносном смысле) проблемы с хроническим «Джон, я опять до обморока тебя хочу», Джон проснулся сам. Оценив масштабы возникшей проблемы, он тут же, на выбор, предложил три или четыре радикальных метода «лечения». 

Для оценки возможных результатов «медицинского вмешательства» требовались клинические испытания, предложение о проведении коих и было встречено и неиссякаемым энтузиазмом…

 

За эти дни у них было все, или почти все. Нежное, дикое, смешное и сводящее с ума запредельными ощущениями. Два раза Шерлок что-то себе вывихнул, поставил Джону несколько синяков. Джон ответил тем, что довел Холмса своими талантами до реального обморока, и насмерть перепугавшись, откачивал его так, что приведя, наконец, в чувства, тут же и получил этих «чувств» по полной программе, со всеми втекающими и вытекающими. Взаимные засосы и страстные царапины они вообще перестали считать уже на вторые сутки марафона… 

На правах «заботливого и ответственного альфа-самца», Шерлок бегал в ближайшую кондитерскую за булочками с корицей и карамелью для Джона, почему-то, видимо в состоянии краткого помешательства, перестав доверять изготовление оных, изумленной таким отношением, миссис Хадсон.  
Джон посмеивался над их препирательствами и с удовольствием запивал «яблоко раздора» горячим черным кофе.

Все это было. Потом.

Но в тот первый день…

…

Когда Шерлок перестал бесконтрольно душить Джона в своих судорожных объятиях, к нему пристыжено начал возвращаться его здравый смысл вместе с возможностью воспринимать остальную от Джона окружающую действительность.

Только тогда он заметил, что Джон нервничает. Даже не так. _КАК_ Джон нервничает.

Он боялся смотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Движения стали неловкими, скованными, словно он все время боялся задеть что-то особо ценное. Джон кусал губы и нервно сглатывал, пряча взгляд.

Шерлок весь похолодел, чувствуя, как ледяной лавой разливается в груди невыносимая боль. Он схватил Джона за плечи, не давая ему отстраняться, присел, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и заглянул в лицо.

Шерлок не знал, что хуже – то равнодушно-спокойное почти безразличие, что он узнал в той квартире, или это – виновато-испуганное стеснение. 

Джон его боялся! Боялся, что Шерлок его оттолкнет, прогонит, ударит. Он _ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО_ верил, что Шерлок _МОГ_ его побить!

«Лучше бы ты меня застрелил… - подумал Холмс, - чем смотреть вот _ТАК_ …»

Это понимание так его измучило, что он просто опустился на колени, обнял Джона своими длинными неловкими руками и уткнулся лицом ему в живот.

Джон погладил Шерлока по голове. Судорожно вдохнул и притянул к себе за худые поникшие плечи.

\- Джон, поехали домой, - жалобно и глухо донеслось из района его живота. – Я есть хочу…

…

Но про еду они даже не вспомнили.

Собравшись было заняться переодеванием, они почему-то оказались не каждый в своей комнате, а оба у Шерлока.   
И Шерлок, замерев недвижной колонной, в какой-то нелепой позе вполоборота к своему платяному шкафу, зачарованно смотрел, как Джон медленно, не отводя от него глаз, снимает с себя рубашку.

Вот он расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах, позволяя им освободить запястья. Потом пришла очередь пуговиц от нижнего края до горла.   
Джон делал это так медленно, что у Шерлока воздух в легких закончился уже на третьей пуговице снизу.   
Но вот полы распахнулись, пускай и всего-то на пару дюймов, позволяя увидеть загорелую полоску обнаженной кожи.   
Джон, все так же, не прерывая зрительного контакта, скользнул ладонью по своей ключице под ткань на плече, сдвигая и позволяя ей сползти с руки вниз до локтя. Неспешно повел вторым плечом, и многострадальный предмет одежды соскользнул на пол, предоставляя ее полуобнаженного владельца на обозрение онемевшего зрителя.

Это было ТАК… Шерлоку показалось, что прошла вечность. Никогда и никто не раздевался для него ТАК.

Забыв обо всех своих прежних намерениях, он подошел к Джону и прикоснулся к его груди ладонью.

Не прикоснулся – положил. Осторожно, плотно, чтобы почувствовать под кожей гулкий, ровный стук сердца, запомнить его своими пальцами, чтобы по одному этому никогда больше не спутать ни с кем другим. 

Согревшись, рука отправилась в неторопливое путешествие. Вот пальцы чутко прошлись по плотной, мягко очерченной ключице, нырнули в теплую, наполненную пульсом, ямку, спустились вниз, мимо темнеющих сосков, не касаясь их, давая привыкнуть к зарождающемуся возбуждению. Пережив три бесконечные секунды, прилежный исследователь добрался до поджавшегося в неровном, судорожном вдохе живота, прочертив его справа налево, и позволив лишь мизинцу дерзко скользнуть за брючный пояс, коснуться коротких светлых волосков, что сбегают от небольшого углубления пупка в пах.  
Ладонь бережно обняла, наконец, крепкий бок, считая ребра, поднялась выше, знакомясь с перемежающимися шрамами мышцами спины. На миг уснула на лопатке, вбирая в себя ее почти целиком, легко потянула на себя…

Джон, остававшийся неподвижным, тут же подался вперед, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, послушно отдаваясь начавшей проявлять требовательность руке.

Они так и продолжали говорить друг с другом глазами – слова казались пустыми, грубыми и совершенно неуместными.  
Шерлок говорил о нежности, тепле и заботе, а Джон платил ему доверием, спокойствием и надежностью. Ничего еще не было сказано ни о любви, ни о желании. Все это еще впереди, они еще доберутся до них. Но сейчас эти двое учились отдавать и принимать себя самих.

Вторая рука Шерлока, перехватив инициативу, обняла Джона за талию, лишь на дюйм приближая к себе, а первая добралась-таки до шеи. Подхватив пригоршней затылок, она слегка взъерошила волосы, запоминая пальцами и это простое ощущение.

Склонившись, Шерлок потянулся к джоновым губам, попутно все же спросив разрешения своими инопланетными потемневшими глазами. У Джона дрогнули и поползли вверх уголки рта, взгляд опустился на губы Шерлока и так и не оторвался от них до тех пор, пока они не накрыли его губы.  
И тогда Джон закрыл глаза…

Губы. Теплые, мягкие, решительные. На вдохе, все требовательнее, все смелее, заставляют отвечать, заставляют хотеть… Вот уже прорывается язык, злой, горячий, почти умелый, по кромке гладких зубов, дальше, к нёбу, мечется, пробует, сплетается…

Джон стонет, низко, глухо, морщит лоб, словно ему больно. Прежнее медленное спокойствие отброшено, как раньше рубашка. Он сокращает остававшееся между ними расстояние, попутно лишая Шерлока того же предмета гардероба. 

Шерлок почти вскрикивает, когда его прохладная кожа соприкасается с уже горячим телом Джона. Две ладони смыкаются на спине, Джон делает шаг и его нога оказывается между колен Шерлока. Они еще почти одеты, они еще в пути, но они уже готовы пройти до его конца.

Губы терзают и мучают друг друга, руки мечутся в поисках обжигающих, заставляющих ахать и шипеть от удовольствия точек, попутно мучаясь в борьбе с иезуитскими изобретениями человечества в виде ремней, застежек и пуговиц. Им некогда, они спешат, они и так ждали слишком долго… Целую жизнь…

Победа, доставшаяся в почти кровопролитной борьбе, неожиданно подливает масла в огонь не на шутку разыгравшегося либидо, красноречиво обнажая то, уже возбудилось почти до предела. Касание обнаженной, налитой кровью плоти, усиливая стремление тел к близости, становится почти болезненным и непереносимым.

Джон, оторвавшись от искусанных шерлоковых губ, разворачивается так, чтобы оказаться спиной к широкой кровати, делает шаг назад. Край постели мягко бьет его под колени, Джон опрокидывается, утягивая за собой своего мужчину.

В последний миг Шерлок размыкает руки, избегая жесткого столкновения, хотя в тот момент он был бы и не против «жестко столкнуться». Но сейчас ему хотелось не быстрого насыщения и освобождения. В их первый раз ему хотелось ПОЛНОТЫ. 

Оперевшись на руки, он навис над распростертым под ним телом, отмечая, что это самое тело тоже настойчиво и уже почти нетерпеливо ищет внимания. Тело его хотело, тело его звало. Запрокидывая голову, оно выдавало одну горячую волну за другой, вибрировало, вздрагивало, тянулось к нему, словно Шерлок был луной, Джон морским приливом.

Шерлок сдался. Поцелуй в шею. Влажная, горячая дорожка языком к правому соску. Бросок к левому. Боже, какие они твердые и чувственные! Джон застонал и выгнулся. На спине Шерлока наверняка останутся царапины…   
Торопливые, легкие поцелуи в живот, как очередь из пулемета, и Джон вздрагивает от каждого попадания… Дышит прерывисто, шумно, хрипло, пытается сфокусировать мутный, пьяный взгляд. Ничего не выходит… Снова откидывает голову, сглатывает…

Шерлок рычит и впивается зубами в кожу чуть выше лобка, заставляя Джона закричать и вцепиться раскинутыми руками в простыню. Его крик заставляет и самого Шерлока мучительно приблизиться почти к пределу возбуждения, его изнывающее от напряжения тело скручено в болезненный тугой жгут. Но Шерлок сегодня думает в первую очередь о своем партнере – он центр его галактики. И он мягко, но властно кладет ладонь на горячую упругую плоть, чувствуя биение крови в переполненных венках. До слуха доносится жалобное хныканье, и под руку приходит пока еще нерешительный толчок бедер. Шерлок улыбается. Его рука нежно проходит по всей длине, прижимая уздечку, очерчивает кольцо вокруг напрягшейся головки, большим пальцем растирая каплю густой прозрачной смазки. Джон шипит и стонет себе в ладонь. Он терпит с трудом. Но он терпит… Он позволит Шерлоку все…

Шерлок не садист, он понимает. Он опускается ниже и ОЧЕНЬ мягко заставляет Джона согнуть колени… Джон с облегчение выдыхает, его тело раскрывается с наслаждением в ожидании ласк. Им не нужен лубрикант, Джон и так давно готов – он полон терпкой, скользкой смазки, по капле стекающей на льняную простыню. 

Шерлок гладит горячей ладонью его живот, бедра, гладкую кожу упруго поджавшихся ягодиц, медленной спиралью приближаясь к заветной точке. 

Джон мычит в прокушенный кулак, но как бы он не готовился, не может не отреагировать от ТОГО прикосновения. Тело реагирует само, совершенно не интересуясь его Джона желанием. Оно резко прогибается крутой дугой, приподнимаясь над постелью, и Шерлок не пропускает этот момент, чтобы подхватить его под поясницу, прижимая долгожданное тело к своему. 

Джон забрасывает ногу ему на бедро и чувствует, как длинный тонкий палец проскальзывает в его горячее, пульсирующее нутро. Секунда, пять, десять… Палец двигается, гладит, сгибается… Вспышка! Первая ярко-белая, колющая глаза. Джон жмурится и длинно стонет. Тело в смятении никак не может решить – насадиться ему глубже и или плотнее скользнуть животом по опасно напрягшемуся, прижимающемуся к его паху члену мужчины сверху?   
Пока он мечется, к первому пальцу присоединяется сначала второй, а затем и третий…  
Джон теряется окончательно и бьется под Шерлоком уже крупной дрожью. Он готов, он больше не может ждать… Еще немного – и он просто умрет…   
Шерлок это понимает тоже. Крупный пот покрывает оба тела, перекрученные напряженными мышцами. В воздухе вместо кислорода только соль, жар, вожделение и полынь…  
Пальцы покидают тело Джона, оставив на миг горькую пустоту. Но вот горячее, больше и влажное коснулось входа, он задержал дыхание… 

Неизменный, вечный спутник – боль, острая, мучительная, сладкая… Такая желанная… Вспыхнула и утонула в пришедшей волне невозможно, невыносимо-непередаваемого наслаждения…

Толчок… всхлип… толчок… еще… низко, горлом… еще… боже, что?... да, да, ЕЩЕ!...   
Волна, волна, огонь внутри плавит тело, сжигает, испаряет в ничто… Ничего нет… движение, вспышки, крик-стон… ритм… стук крови в ушах…

Кажется, что это предел… Но только до тех пор, пока чья-то влажная настойчивая ладонь не находит ЕГО, Шерлока болезненно-напряженную проблему… Плотное поглаживание – и он скрипит зубами, тесное кольцо твердых, нежных пальцев – и он мычит Джону в шею, ладонь смыкается и двигается вверх-вниз так, что он не замечает, что из-под его зубов у Джона течет кровь…

Они кончают почти одновременно и кто ведущий, а кто ведомый их больше не заботит.  
Мир взорвался вокруг и внутри этих сплетенных, ставших единым целым тел, соединив, переплавив их в нечто новое, восхитительно гармоничное, наверное, так и задуманное создателем…

А внутри уже что-то росло, набухало, окончательно соединяло, лишая остатков самоконтроля…

\- Черт, Джон!... Узел… - простонал Шерлок, наконец сдаваясь и, расслабив руки, падая Джону на грудь.

В запоздалых извинениях (хотя, к чему они?), он целовал его в шею, плечи, губы, закрытые в изнеможении глаза, собирая языком его пот, его запах, его вкус…

А Джон рассеянно гладил его слабой теперь ладонью по спине и тихо улыбался от нахлынувшего вслед за оргазмом, теплым счастьем… ОН знал, что такое узел и КОГДА он возникает… От этого знания становилось еще теплее…

Потом он все же открыл глаза, тихо засмеялся во влажную от пота, любимую макушку.

\- Ладно, давай, кусай уже, - отвлек он ее от увлекательного занятия.

\- Мм? – Макушка отвлеклась, и волшебные глаза непонимающе уставились на его смеющееся лицо. – Чего?

\- Кусай, говорю! – Джон откинулся и повернул голову, подставляя шею.

\- Зачем? Я что, вампир, что ли? – В голосе прозвучало легкое беспокойство, не помешался ли Джон слегка… на радостях…

\- Ой, я просто не могу больше! – Джон всхлипнул от смехового приступа и, запустив пятерню Шерлоку в волосы, потянул его голову к себе наверх. – Ты что, не хочешь поставить мне свою метку?

Шерлок подполз, но взгляд все еще был растерянным и неуверенным до робости.

\- Это же… это все сказки… - он нахмурился. – Нет?.. Вас что… правда кусать полагается?

Джон вдруг перестал улыбаться, от чего у Шерлока нехорошо екнуло в груди, и очень тревожно поинтересовался:

\- Ты не хочешь ДЕЛАТЬ меня своим?

Тот страх, что был вначале, вдруг вернулся, ледяными пальцами стиснув сердце. Опять…

Но Шерлок, опровергая последнее свое же собственное мнение, идиотом все же не был.

Он поцеловал дрогнувшие губы, крепко взял Джона за подбородок, повернул его голову и аккуратно, но сильно прикусил кожу за ухом.

Джон не сразу понял, что за молния в него ударила. Пережив сразу микро-оргазм и кратковременную остановку сердца, он издал странный звук, который не смог бы идентифицировать даже Шерлок, и, повернувшись, посмотрел ему в лицо.

Потрясенный Шерлок увидел полностью, АБСОЛЮТНО черные глаза СВОЕГО омеги и услышал свой низкий бархатный голос.

\- Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, ты выйдешь за меня?..


	17. Chapter 17

Что-то изменилось…

Так было всегда – как бы крепко он не спал, как неожиданно не застало бы его пробуждение, и где бы он ни проснулся, Джон чувствовал, что в окружающем его пространстве что-то изменилось. То ли запах, то ли звуки, тени – все не так, как раньше…

Он слышал привычное тихое сопение Шерлока за своей спиной, его теплое дыхание на своей шее, часы на стене все так же отщелкивали секунды, свет за окном все так же был расцвечен оттенками уличных фонарей… Что? Словно комариный писк под черепом…

И когда над головой, близко, очень близко, шевельнулась черная тень, Джон уже знал, НАСКОЛЬКО все плохо…

\- Шерлок!.. – закричал он. Слишком поздно…

Металлический блик оружейного приклада… Удар… Все…

…

Шерлок Холмс переживал острый приступ дежа-вю. 

Боль в голове, ватность едва очнувшегося тела, бряканье наручников… Наручники… Опять…

Что на этот раз?

А на этот раз он не лежал на относительно удобной кровати, а сидел, привалившись к холодной стене, а руки у него были задраны над головой.   
Шерлок поздравил себя с тем, что так и не привык спать голым – хорошо бы он сейчас смотрелся… Тонкий трикотаж пижамных штанов не грел совершенно, а про старую вытянутую футболку и вспоминать не хотелось… Отопительная система в этом конкретном помещении не работала…

Мозг начал воспринимать звуки, определенно отличавшиеся от звона в голове, и Шерлок понял, открыть глаза все же придется.

Он не помнил, что произошло, не слышал, как закричал Джон… Джон… Джон!

Глаза открылись сами…

Комната… Квартира в доме под снос. Пусто, лишь какие-то обломки мебели. Окна без стекол, забиты фанерой, не понять – ночь или день… Тусклая лампочка на витом шнуре освещает выцветшие, местами ободранные обои… Тело на полу…

Тело! 

Шерлок вскочил на ноги, и от рывка его скованных рук труба центрального отопления, к которой он был пристегнут, выгнулась, с потолка посыпались куски цемента.

\- Джон!..

Труба выдержала и рывком вернула его обратно. Послышался смех…

У Шерлока была идеальная, мать ее, память…

С трудом оторвав взгляд от скорчившейся на полу, совершенно обнаженной фигуры со связанными за спиной руками, Шерлок посмотрел в ухмыляющееся, до отвращение довольное лицо Ровера Сакса.

\- С возвращением, красавчик! – выпускает Ровер ему в лицо сигаретный дым. – Не ждал? Если честно, я тоже. Я думал – ты сдох в той конуре… Ничего, сейчас мы это исправим…

Отбросив тлеющую сигарету, он сильно ударил кулаком Шерлока в живот.

Тот сполз на пол, ловя ртом воздух. Руки снова остались над головой.  
Стараясь не стонать, Шерлок из-под ресниц пытался рассмотреть Джона. Тот лежал, не двигаясь, подтянув колени к груди. Проступившие позвонки на спине обзавелись новыми ссадинами, синяки на ребрах и руках… Его уже били…  
Отгоняя ярость, Шерлок помотал головой. Как этому ублюдку удалось вывернуться? Невероятно…

\- Чего ты хочешь, Сакс? – спросил Шерлок, будто выплюнул, стараясь больше на Джона не смотреть, не давать повода.

Подниматься на ноги не хотелось, но он себя заставил.

Сакс подходит нарочито медленно, цедя шаги, как спирт. Нависает, дышит в лицо. Сквозь жуткую ухмылку начинает проступать звериный оскал. Вот он – настоящий хищник, не та шестерка, что он видел раньше. Хозяин повержен и зверь с отпущенным поводком вырвался на простор. У безумия нет границ…

\- Медленно. Очень болезненно. Убить вас обоих. – Произносят багровые, влажные губы. – Но сначала, твоя сучка заплатит за мое преждевременное увольнение…

Банг! Шерлок чувствует, что ему в мозг выстрелили разрывной пулей. Никто не знает. Никто не придет. Их не найдут. 

Сакс видит эти слова в его глазах, он ОЧЕНЬ доволен. Шерлок молчит.

\- Парни! – крикнул Сакс не оборачиваясь, - Присмотрите за мальчиком, пока я делом займусь…

…

Роверу повезло. Те, двое крепышей имели отменную реакцию. Едва раздались выстрелы, они дружно, как по команде развернули огневую позицию по всем правилам боя на открытой местности. В темноте обе стороны целились по звукам выстрелов и вспышкам.   
В первый миг Сакс растерялся, и это спасло ему жизнь. Выпав в темноту по другую сторону перестрелки, он, прикрыв голову руками, переждал, пока действо переместилось вглубь прохода между зданиями, как уж, на пузе, начал двигаться подальше от огневого рубежа… Его машина осталась переулке, но воспользоваться ей он так и не рискнул… 

Два дня он прятался в квартале брошенного из-за предположительного сноса жилья. Мерз, трясся из-за каждого автомобиля, проезжавшего под окнами, и лелеял надежду поквитаться с виновниками его теперешнего положения…

Убедившись, что его никто не ищет, Ровер Сакс, воспользовавшись оставшимися от Мориарти связями, быстро выяснил, где теперь проживает интересующая его парочка.  
Влюбленные глупы и беспечны, поймать их было проще, чем отобрать у младенца леденец…

…

Джон сражался. 

Скрипя зубами, молча, сглатывая кровь из прокушенных губ, наплевав на нож, лезвие которого царапало ему горло. 

Ровер, как не старался, не мог раздвинуть ему ноги одной рукой. Наконец, он в ярости отбросил оружие и взялся за дело всерьез.

Джон молчал. Джон ерзал на связанных руках, обдирая костяшки пальцев в кровь. Он выворачивался, когда Ровер пытался его подмять, а между стиснутыми коленями тот не смог протиснуть даже ладонь.

Эта тихая возня продолжалась минут двадцать. Наконец, Сакс не выдержал. Сдавив джонову шею одной рукой, второй, сжатой в кулак, коротко и сильно ударил его в лицо.

Голова Джона мотнулась и гулко ударилась об пол. Ровер ударил еще, и еще. 

Он бьет до тех пор, пока Джон не теряет сознание. Всего на миг, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы почувствовав, как расслабилось тело, Ровер одним движением вклинивается между его колен. Навалившись всем весом, одним размашистым движением он входит, и Джон кричит…

Уперевшись пятками в пол, Джон пытается вырваться из-под него, но Сакс, намертво вцепился железными пальцами в его бедра, пресекая эту отчаянную попытку в корне.

Джон снова молчит, он прекращает бессмысленное сопротивление, отдавая себя в чужие жадные руки.

От грубых толчков все его тело сотрясается, внутри вспыхивает и гаснет боль. Он закрывает глаза и слушает, как совсем рядом бьется в наручниках и кричит от ярости Шерлок.

\- Заткнись, тварь, - простонал-проорал Ровер, - закончу с твоей шлюхой, и до тебя дойдет дело!.. А ты не смей глаза закрывать! – и Джон получил еще одну оплеуху.

И тогда глаза распахнулись, темно-синие, влажные омежьи глаза, в которых плыл флер желания. И бедра, лениво и невесомо подавшиеся навстречу…

Ровера накрыло так, что он даже остановился и вытаращился Джону в лицо. Омега мягко приподнял подбородок, подставляя беззащитную шею, и приоткрыл рот.

Неожиданно стало очень тихо.

Шерлок перестал орать и уставился на них немигающим взглядом.  
Ровер Сакс замер, забыв вдохнуть. Охрана у двери заткнулась.

Джон выдохнул так, что Роверу окончательно снесло крышу и он, мучительно застонав, ткнулся губами в манящую шею, целуя и прикусывая кожу на ключице, плече, груди… Толчки продолжились, но были уже почти лаской, почти нежностью.

Омега плавно подался бедрами навстречу и Ровер услышал свой, но какой-то совершенно незнакомый голос.

\- Сладкий, сладкий… Боже, что же ты… Черт!.. Мальчик… Мой!..

Джон прикоснулся теплыми губами к его уху и зашептал

\- Руки… Пожалуйста… Руки развяжи… Пожалуйста! Я хочу… Я хочу… пожалуйста…

Не останавливаясь, Сакс нащупал брошенный нож. Рывком он приподнял Джона и одним движением рассек веревку.

Горячие ладони легли насильнику на плечи, скользнули за ворот. Когда пальцы прошлись по мокрой от пота шее и зарылись в волосы на затылке, Ровер перестал себя контролировать. Нож снова потерян, движения ускорились и глухой рык сменился жалобными стонами. Его не насторожили тихие, осторожные перемещения слабых сейчас рук в совершенно конкретных направлениях. Одна ладонь мягко легла на затылок, вторая, пропутешествовав пальцами по виску и скуле, оказалась на подбородке.

На миг отстранившись, Ровер Сакс, несостоявшийся глава преступной организации, заглянул в глубокие, теплые, полные синевы глаза и увидел, как вдруг они застыли холодным равнодушным металлом.  
Удивление так и не успело зародиться в его мозгу, когда мягкие ладони вдруг стали каменными и резко толкнули в противоположных направлениях. Раздался отвратительный сухой хруст и, теперь уже мертвое тело, тяжело упало на Джона.

За короткий миг тот выдернул оружие из кобуры на теле трупа, звонко щелкнул предохранителем, и, резко выбросив руку, всадил по пуле в обоих мужчин возле двери. Ни один так и не успел поднять оружие.

Столкнув с себя тело и, стараясь не обращать внимание, что и как из него выходит, Джон поднялся на колени.

Оружие смотрело Шерлоку в голову.

\- Руки подними, - попросил Джон.

\- ...

\- Ключа на этот раз у меня нет… - устало вздохнул он. – Давай, пожалуйста… 

Шерлок поднял. Грохнул выстрел, и звенья цепочки разлетелись. Детектив опустил руки, но тут же его взгляд скользнул Джону за плечо. Тот мгновенно начал разворот, так и не опустив пистолета.

Не успел. В спину ударило горячо и больно. Пуля, войдя в левую лопатку, помогла телу завершить движение.  
Уже в падении Джон заметил третью фигуру, появившуюся из смежной комнаты, выстрелил на звук. Человек упал с дырой в середине лба.

Стало тихо, пахло металлической окалиной и сгоревшим порохом. Лишь рука с оружием глухо ударилась об пол.

Шерлок бросился на колени. Губы Джона белели с каждой секундой. Шерлок приподнял его и снятой себя скрученной футболкой перетянул рану. Джон зашипел.

\- Терпи, - шепнул Шерлок, погладив холодный в капельках пота лоб.

Глаза Джона стали испуганными и виноватыми. Он судорожно вдохнул и Шерлок, холодея, услышал, как воздух сиплым свистом втягивается ему в легкие.

\- Прости, прости, прости меня… - запричитал Джон пересохшими губами, - пожалуйста, прости… выхода не было… он убил бы обоих…

Голос упал до шепота, проступили слезы. Он все бормотал и оправдывался. Его боль выходила толчками вместе с его кровью…  
\- Шшш, - зашептал Шерлок ему в висок, тихо целуя влажную кожу, глаза, лоб, потрескавшиеся губы. – Тише, родной… Молчи, тебе нельзя…

Он гладил его по голове, ероша короткие волосы, и Джон улыбнулся.

\- Не получилось у нас… Жаль… Я хотел…

Шерлок вынул из бессильных пальцев пистолет и, погладив холодную руку, заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Все у нас будет, Джон. – Твердо сказал он. – Я тебе обещаю. Но сейчас, - он сделал паузу, - сейчас я должен найти телефон и вызвать скорую. Ты ведь дождешься меня?

Он заглянул в глаза. Джон плохо видел, да и слышал, как сквозь вату, но он понял. Дышать стало трудно, словно его грудная клетка превратилась в бетонную плиту. 

\- Да…

Шерлок пошарил взглядом по сторонам. Встал и стянул с мертвецов куртки. Одной он накрыл Джона, а вторую, скомкав, подложил ему под голову.

\- Не уходи, – попросил он уже в дверях.

\- Я дождусь, Шерлок.

…

Джон дождался.

До машины скорой помощи Шерлок донес его сам, завернув в прострелянную куртку. Джон все время шевелил губами.

\- Джон, что?

\- Колени…

\- Что? – Шерлок растерялся.

\- Колени голые…

Господи! Его беспокоили голые колени. Куртка была не слишком длинной и укрывала тело чуть ниже бедер. Джон стеснялся. Шерлок крепче прижал его к себе.

\- Джон, прекрати. Я тебя сейчас уроню…

А Джон вдруг обмяк у него в руках, став до удивления тяжелым. Шерлок знал КАК это происходило с мертвым телом. А значит у Джона остановилось сердце…

Джон умирал еще два раза. Один в машине, второй в больнице. Но врачи каждый раз запускали его упрямое сердце, а заодно и сердце Шерлока.

 

В госпитале Святого Варфоломея Шерлок сидел под дверью операционной. Уходить он отказался наотрез и на каждое такое предложение просто рычал и скалил зубы.   
На его голые плечи Лестрейд набросил свою куртку, но похоже, Холмс этого даже не заметил.

Операция шла двенадцать часов. За это время Шерлок выпил пару литров больничного кофе, которое в картонных стаканчиках подсовывал ему Грег. Пару раз поспал минут по десять-пятнадцать, привалившись к крепкому инспекторскому плечу…

Когда, наконец, маленький, плотный доктор Самура вышел к ним из операционной, Шерлоку сил хватило только на то, чтобы стоять и ждать. Даже на страх их не осталось. Но доктор не стал его пугать, он был немолод и все понимал…

\- У него сильное сердце, – коснулся Самура его предплечья. – С ним все будет хорошо. Но он потерял много крови, и мы боялись, что ребенок…

\- Что? – шепотом перебил Шерлок.

Самура сбился и озадаченно посмотрел на детектива.

\- Он поправится, - снова повторил он.

\- Нет, - Шерлок потряс головой и покрылся липким потом, - О ребенке…

Самура отмер и радостно закивал.

\- Все в порядке. Беременность мы сохранили…

Глядя, как Шерлок дышит открытым ртом, врач догадался.

\- Вы не знали? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Нет… - пробормотал Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Грегу.

Грег был достоин такого подарка. Вид растерянного, глупо улыбающегося Холмса обрушился бальзамом на его усталую душу. Он обнял его за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

\- Со вступлением в отцовский клуб, умник!

\- Когда?.. К нему можно? – почему-то шепотом спросил он и как-то заискивающе посмотрел доктору в глаза.

\- Сейчас он в палате интенсивной терапии. Через час, когда пройдет действие наркоза, сестра Вас пригласит, теплая ладошка накрыла его руку. – Только ненадолго. 

Шерлок молча шагнул вперед, обнял маленького врача и положил ему голову на макушку. Лестрейд посмотрел на них и пошел на улицу курить и звонить Майкрофту…

 

Джон лежал, не открывая глаз, когда Шерлока к нему пустили. Несколько минут Шерлок просто смотрел на его неподвижное лицо. Бледное, осунувшееся, тени под ресницами. Светлые волосы на загорелом лбу. 

А вокруг – трубки капельниц, писк кардиомонитора. Этот звук был похож на сигнал первого космического спутника Земли. Джон был сейчас его космическим спутником, и говорил он с Шерлоком о том, что все еще жив.

Шерлок сел на колени возле кровати, перевернул кисть Джона ладонью вверх и тихо поцеловал в самую середину. Лег в эту ладонь щекой и закрыл глаза.  
Почувствовав, как шевельнулись под его кожей пальцы, он поднял голову.

Джон смотрел на него и улыбался, привычно склонив голову к плечу.

\- Я тебя люблю, Шерлок, - одними губами сказал он.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Они едва не опоздали.

\- У нас будет ребенок, – так же тихо сказал Джон.

\- Я знаю. – Шерлок приподнялся и положил Джону голову на живот.

Тот зарылся в спутанные волосы пальцами и закрыл глаза.

…

Джона выписали через четыре недели. 

Бейкер-Стрит встретила шумной радостью и подозрительной чистотой. Он долго и недоверчиво косился на Холмса, когда миссис Хадсон с восторгом описывала, КАК Шерлок наводил порядок. Слова «Шерлок» и «порядок» в одном предложении наводили на опасные мысли.

Кроме домовладелицы, их ждали Грег с Майкрофтом и Салли Донован.   
Джона слегка смущало такое внимание к своей персоне, но их друзья все понимали и понимали правильно…

Оставшись вдвоем, они с облегчением вздохнули. Друзья друзьями, а им было о чем поговорить с глаза на глаз. Ну, не только поговорить…

А в положенный срок у них родился замечательный малыш, с серо-голубыми миндальными глазами Шерлока и пшеничной шевелюрой Джона.

На Бейкер-Стрит 221В в жизнь вступало новое поколение…

 

\------------------------------------------------------  
Маленькое дополнение: http://cs413520.vk.me/v413520426/41af/g-0m0wurL0Y.jpg


End file.
